A parent's gift
by R.A. McCaffrey
Summary: Lord Stark had sworn to protect the boy, and to make sure he does not abandon who he is. When Jon starts thinking about going to the Wall Lord Stark gives in, giving the one keepsake he has for Jon from his parents to him. A powerful keepsake enchanted by Warlocks from Qarth and a Witch from beyond the Wall itself.
1. Intro

I know I have not updated my other stories in a while and I'm sorry I have had the idea of making a Gamer story for a while and I could not get it out of my head no matter how much I tried. I originally was thinking SAO plot in World of Warcraft… And somehow it became this.

P.S. I will be using the ages from the show not the books because it makes my intro work better...

Intro: The Gift of the Game

Catelyn Stark had not been expecting the summons to her husband's solar this late at night. The both of them were already wearing themselves thin trying so hard to get everything ready for when the King arrives. It might not be for a few weeks still before King Robert the first of his name arrived but there was still much to do on top of everything that they normally had to manage.

As she pushed open the door she noted her husband sitting in his chair staring intently at a finely wrought iron pendent on his desk.

He didn't even look up when she entered as he continued to stare at the pendant, "Close the door Cat."

He trailed off as he briefly looked up locking eyes with her before he looked back down at the pendant in front of him, and she cursed internally. He was giving her that beseeching look he only used when they needed to discuss the _bastard._ Nevertheless she shut the door firmly behind her and sat with as much of her pride intact as could be across from her husband getting a closer look at the pendant on the desk, it was clearly wrought of iron but the details put into the Weirwood tree were artistically done beyond anything her own son had ever received. She pushed down the rage and jealousy that bubbled up within her at that.

"What is it you wished to talk about husband."

Her husband looked away from pendant and stared out the window as he collected himself before speaking, "I request that you swear on the old gods and the new that nothing you hear in this room with ever be spoken of again."

Her lips thinned at the unexpected request, her husband had never asked such of her their entire marriage and that he was now about that _bastard_ was…

"Why?"

Ned's eyes met hers again and this time she could easily see a trace of grief well hidden in them, an emotion that pierced her like a knife, before he spoke, "Because… because there is a truth that only two other than myself know and I wished it could stay that way I truly do but current matters are pushing my hand Cat. You know why Robert rides north, he will ask my to be his Hand. I need this down before then, I swore an oath."

So he wanted her to be sworn to secrecy about who the _bastard's_ mother was because he wanted to tell the _bastard_? Fine if that was how he wanted it she would accept just to know the identity of woman she had always hated.

"I Swear on the old gods and the new that nothing you tell me will ever be spoken by me outside this room."

Ned nodded slowly, "I know this will not be easy Cat but this is a long story and… Please just let me start from the beginning. I know I have asked you to endure many hardships taking Jon in and letting him be raised beside our own, but he is thinking about joining the Wall now and he can't. There is more for him then to become part of the Night's Watch."

"Jon would be with his Uncle there, your brother would look after him and many men that are in similar situations make good names for themselves at the Wall."

Ned shot her a look that stopped her cold there was no anger in it only a heart wrenching grief, but it still left no room for argument, "Cat... "

He heaved a heavy sigh, "I swore two oaths when I took him. That I would keep him safe from all who would threaten him, and that I would not let him abandon who he is."

Her Husband picked up the pendant, and for a second before it rested in the palm of his hand she was the back was engraved as well though she could not tell what exactly the design was. "Then seventeen years ago I returned from the south with Jon and you met me at the door of the keep brimming with anger."

He held up his hand as if to cut off her interruption, "I should have known that word would be passed to you before I arrived home. The Riverlands are held by your family and there were too many that would have warned you. If I had been smart I would have sailed to White Harbor or if Lord Reed had been willing to let me travel alone I would have sent him North ahead of me alone with the child and his nurse maid. There was nothing I could do when I arrived and I was faced with the truth that you already knew, and that others knew you were furious and knew exactly why and I could not risk the truth coming to light. You had to stay angry at me and Jon. And while I had planned to lie to the world I now had to lie to my wife as well something I had not intended."

That was a jumble of confusion and made absolutely no sense, what was Ned even talking about.

Holding the leather strap of the pendant he held it out so that she would see it as it dangled from his hand. "If you had known the truth, if I had told you, your entire reaction to Jon would have changed so dramatically people would have noticed and I could not let that happen. No one could know. If Robert had caught even a whiff of who Jon was he would have killed the babe just like the rest during the war."

Her eyes were locked onto the pendant as it slowly spun. She knew the side facing her and she remembered hearing about the story from her first betrothed Brandon, Ned's elder brother. The story about the Knight of the Laughing Tree, and how it had been his little sister Lyanna that had defeated the other Knights. But Ned couldn't have had a son with his sister Lyanna was taken by...

The other side of the pendant was finally visible when Ned started talking again, "Jon is old enough now and… and I have to think that he has been raised well enough to be told the truth about who he is. I know you might never forgive me for making you deal with the shame I forced upon you to protect my nephew but..."

She stared at the three headed dragon on the pendant and noting absentmindedly that there was a harp overlapping the claws of the dragon as her mouth went dry.

"He's the son of…"

She didn't know what to think about this. It was too much to think about this now but she had something she wanted to say, "Tomorrow. You will tell him tomorrow. You will tell both him and Robb tomorrow."

"Cat-"

She shot him a look, "No. You said it yourself it is likely that King Robert will make you his Hand, that means that Robb will be acting Lord of Winterfell he will know what we are talking about."

He husband sighed in defeat as she pushed her chair back and started striding purposefully to their room hoping to be asleep long before her husband came to bed.

* * *

Rob slowly lowered himself into the seat between Jon and his mother in his father's solar. This morning however was just odd.

First his mother had personally set an extra place at the head table for him, something that Arya had done more than once before though Jon hd never been allowed to sit with them before. Then she had herded everyone out of Breakfast Arya and Sansa to Septa Mordane, Rickon was sent to study with Maester Luwin and Bran and Theon were sent to practice under Ser Rodrick. That was all normal but it was odd that _both_ he and Jon had to meet with their father alongside his mother.

Odder still that his father did not seem please that his mother was staying. Though finally he spoke, "Cat… This morning. This is exactly why I never told you before, and now with-"

"No."

His eyes swung to his mother, "Things will change and if anyone asks it will be because the king is coming. I will hear no more of it."

His mother turned to them and he could see an steel in her eyes he was not used to seeing, "Both of you are to swear that you will not talk about any part of this meeting to anyone but those in this room and only when you are absolutely sure no one can overhear."

He heard Jon swear by the old gods and the new only moments before him.

It was his father that spoke first after their oaths, "It is time for you to know the truth Jon. your mother felt it would be best if you knew as well Robb. The story of your parentage Jon started many years ago at a tournament in Harrenhal. You will remember it from your lessons as when your Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen starting the war that put Robert on the Throne but that was not all that happened..."

* * *

A beautiful woman walked out of the mist towards him. Her flowing brown hair cascading from a wreath of bright blue roses that matched the flowing dress she wore. Her striking grey eyes seemed to stare into his soul, and he knew who it was as soon as she entered his dream.

"Mom"

The word while it felt foreign on his tongue left his mouth without prompting.

She just smiled gently at him a drop of sadness Filling her eyes, "You are older than I was when I died. We had hoped that you would wear your pendant long before this, I guess I should have seen this coming from my brother. He always was too cautious about things."

She seemed so alive so different then he had expected, and dream or not he had so many things he wanted to ask, but then another figure strode out of the mist. His vivid white hair flowing over his ruby encrusted armor.

"It's not the life I wanted any of my children to have but you have done better than many would have in your life."

His tongue stuck as this man, his father, walked calmly up to the woman he abducted and pulled her to him. He wanted to say something but she looked so happy. All of the stories even Lord Stark couldn't tell him what had passed between these two…

His mother seemed to sense his indecision, "I ran away with him to the tower of Joy. We were even married by a Maester. His name was…"

"Maester Maynard."

His mother smiled up at the Prince, "Yes that was his name. And then we had that pendant made before you were even born. Iron cooled in our blood, expertly engraved, and heavily enchanted by the Warlocks of Qarth, as well as a powerful Witch born north of the Wall. It was made to keep you safe if anything should happen to us. The Witch even said that with the power it had it would have a mind of it's own one day."

She only managed to finish speaking before everything disappeared leaving him surrounded by darkness until the words appeared in front of him:

 **The Game Of Thrones**

 **Character Creation**


	2. Who I am

I hope everyone enjoys this story, and remembers that I own nothing so far in any of the universes I dip into for this story.

Before we start _**Two**_ things. Just to warn everyone while this will be a gamer fic, it will not be what most are expecting. Think more Old school pen and paper D&D then modern video games. Second, there are a lot of things people add that I normally find self explanatory in the 'character creation' of gamer stories, so I will only be briefly touching on them. I don't see the need to explain the meaning of words like Strength, wisdom, Long Sword[skill], etc when I could be focusing on things like the 'rule' and game parameters… if you haven't played enough games that you have a good idea what those mean this is probably not a story for you.

 _ **P.S. looking for a Beta Reader :)**_

Chapter 1: Who I am

Jon could only stare at the words in front of him as he had done these last four nights. Every Night he was faced with this waking dream he did not understand. It was only made worse by the fact that he had not even dream of his parents past the first night. This this was magic unlike anything he had ever heard of. The first message would disappear almost instantly to be replaced with an ancient looking scroll hanging in the void before him.

The scroll itself was divided in half, with the left half displaying a reflection of him. The right half seemed to be a description of himself as as well as the names of his parents but there was something else beneath those names.

 **Mother: Lyanna Stark**

 **Stark Traits: +1 Str, +2 Vit, -2 Cha**

 **(Choice Two of the following[ Warg, Greenseer, Pack Empathy, Cold Endurance])**

 **Father: Rhaegar Targaryen**

 **Targaryen Traits: +3 Charisma, -1 Int, -1 Wis**

 **(Choice Two of the following[ Prophetic Dreams, Fire and Blood, Flamewalker, Destiny Dancer])**

He couldn't even begin to understand what it meant, and it terrified him to even think of making a decision. But still a part of him wanted to know...

"Are you ever going to make a decision?"

He spun at the unexpected voice, and went as still as a statue. There was a short shrivelled manlike thing, barely taller than his waist with skin the color of rust, and eyes that shimmered like the moon on water..

"What are you?"

He almost slapped himself as the words tumbled from his mouth before he could think, that was something Arya would have said not him not what a grown man would say.

The thing just chuckled, "What am I? That is an interesting question boy. What I am now is nothing but a manifestation of the power that is in your pendant. Your parents, your father especially went to extreme lengths to have it enchanted even asking for help from the Greenman. I came into being because of the witch north of the wall that enchanted your pendant, or at least that was what your parents thought. Tell me boy have you ever heard of the Children of the Forest?"

"You're…"

It just smiled at him and as gentle as the smile seemed he felt uneasy seeing it, "Are you still surprised by magic at this point?"

"But the legends, you are nothing like the legends!"

He was well used to identifying when someone was chuckling condescendingly and it was easy to see in the chuckle that followed, "Of course not, I'm not a Child of the Forest. I am… I am the enchantment on your pendant. And you will need to start making choices. I was made to help you, granted the intent was to help you survive the trials ahead of you. However, I shall help you start your journey all the same."

He looked back at the scroll for a moment before turning back towards the thing in front of him, "But how do I choose, I can't change what I am."

A gentle shake of it's head, "No boy you can not but the pendant can."

He looked at the scroll again and his voice caught in his throat, "My mother did…"

"Your mother was many things but she was neither a warg nor a Greenseer. Your father on the other hand did have the gift of dreams, though in the end those did not help him in what he hoped to achieve."

Well that made up his mind about what he was going to do at least. He tentatively reached out and touched the words **[Cold Endurance]** and went to tap **[Pack Empathy]** except the scroll shifted before that.

 **[Cold Endurance]**

 **Due to your Northern Blood you have a deep connection with winter and are less affected by the cold and snow than others. Though you do find the south warmer then you would like.**

 **Confirm {Yes/No}**

He shot a look at the thing behind him, and when it nodded towards the scroll he pushed **{Yes}**.

When it went back to what it was before **[Cold Endurance]** had changed color to red. Without hesitating he pushed his other choice for Stark.

 **[Pack Empathy]**

 **During the time of the First Man the Ancestors of the Starks bonded with Direwolves with the help of their own magics. This Bond became a part of their legacy, and while the Starks no longer have Direwolf companions they still carry some of the traits of their ancient companions as well as can instinctively connect with such creatures.**

 **Confirm {Yes/No}**

He confirmed just like the last before the scroll went back to how it was before except now under his mother's name it read:

 **Stark Traits: +1 Str, +2 Vit, -2 Cha, Pack Empathy, Cold Endurance**

He shot another look behind him at the thing.

"You have decided on half of what you are at this point boy. If you finish this part we can get to the more important things."

He was curious about what that meant but figured he would find out and he could just tell that it wouldn't answer that question no matter how he asked it.

Reaching out he hit the second Targaryen option, if his father had had prophetic dreams then he wanted nothing to do with them especially if they had had anything to do with what happened with…

The scroll's writing shifted again.

 **[Fire and Blood]**

 **Both came from Valyria centuries before the doom, and they have been tied together ever since; the Targaryens and the Dragons. The bond is not fully understood but some say that the blood of dragons flows through the bodies of the Targaryens and that this connection gives them the strength of a dragon as well as the ability to control them.**

 **Confirm {Yes/No}**

"But the Dragons are all gone, they died out centuries ago."

"Just like the Children of the forest boy?"

He stopped and stared at the thing behind him. It was true… If nothing else none of this should be possible yet here all of this was, magic was clearly real so why couldn't Dragons still be real…

"Will I ever meet one?"

*Snort* "Your father saw bits and pieces of the future but I can not."

Well then he would have to consider that one then a connection to Dragons if they existed would be interesting, and the strength of Dragons was an interesting thought. But he went to the next option just to check he refused to take prophetic dreams but that still left three options that he had to pick two of.

 **[Flamewalker]**

 **There have been a few Targaryens that like dragons have been creatures of flames themselves. They had the ability to walk through fire without a mark on them from the flames.**

 **Confirm {Yes/No}**

Well that was a definite yes **.** Unable to be burned that sounded like something that could be really useful even if only for small fires, but if he ever did meet a real dragon…

Quickly confirming his choice he moved to look at the last option and pick his last 'trait'.

 **[Destiny Dancer]**

 **They say that every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. However there is strength in madness. While you revel in the flame consuming your mind your physical abilities become far greater the more your mind decays.**

 **Confirm {Yes/No}**

Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat at what that meant he quickly made his decision going back to **[Fire and Blood]** as his final choice. When he clicked yes the scroll changed again and had an entirely new set of writing, beneath parent names, their houses and those houses traits were a bunch of letters and numbers.

From behind him, "Good now let me explain your stats to you."

* * *

Catelyn Stark lay in bed unable to reach sleep after what had transpired right before she had come to bed. Robb had come to her after all of his siblings had headed for bed to talk to her privately about the bas- Jon.

Robb was concerned because Jon had been more distant since they had learned the truth from Ned. He still did everything he did before; spend time with Anya, hunt, ride, play with Rickon and Bran, training with Robb, Theon, and Sir Roderick, but Robb said there was a distance there now as if Jon just was not really there and was simple going through the actions.

She had tried to explain that Jon was coming to grips with who he is and what that means for him and what he should do with his life.

Robb had not wanted to hear anything she had to say though, he had only wanted things to go back to how they had been. It was a childlike fantasy coming from her son with his seven and ten years, or so she thought.

She had not been prepared for what her son had said before he had left her quietly storming off to his room, "Nothing about Jon changed. All that changed is who his parents are, he is still my brother just like Theon, and Bran and Rickon. He is still family and always has been."

He hadn't needed to say it because it was implied. She had raised all of her children with the lessons from her family's words… "Family, Duty, Honor."

* * *

He took a good hard look at the numbers again before he responded to what the thing behind him had said. He thought he understood the basis of the explanation. He understood what the words meant. He knew the numbers next to them represented where he stood with 0 as the lowest and 20 as the highest, and the average score people had being somewhere around 8-11.

He didn't really understand what was meant by how he could increase them that well, but he kind of got it. He started off with 'points' he could use. Other then that he could get more 'points' from mission, quests, levels, and achievements… Not that the thing had explained what those were or anything. In the end despite how much he understood he still ended up feeling like he knew nothing which was the first reason he was about to do what he was going to do. Taking one more look at his 'stats' before he used his available points he felt he should ask one last time just to make sure.

 **Stats**

 **Strength** **12**

 **Agility** **11**

 **Vitality** **13**

 **Intelligence** **10**

 **Wisdom** **10**

 **Charisma** **12**

 **Luck** **12**

 **Fate** **12**

 **Available points (5)**

"How can I get more points again?"

There was an annoyed sigh from behind him much like Maester Luwin when he couldn't understand something the third time, "As I told you, you will get one point to use every five levels, you also can get points from special quests, missions and achievements though those will usually be for different stats and you don't get to pick them they will just add to them to the appropriate stat. I could explain more of what I mean but as soon as you are done with this and one more thing I can show you what I mean and it will be much easier."

He nodded in response, he might not know what that meant but all he cared about was that there would be more of these points available. He knew he would need these points in Strength, Agility, and Vitality if he wanted to become a strong fighter, but the House traits had left a bad feeling in him. More particularly one trait that even if he did not pick he was worried would come back to haunt him anyway.

Thus he made his decision and divided up his points appropriately at least to him.

 **Stats**

 **Strength** **13**

 **Agility** **11**

 **Vitality** **13**

 **Intelligence** **12**

 **Wisdom** **12**

 **Charisma** **12**

 **Luck** **12**

 **Fate** **12**

"Interesting choices."

He didn't even turn around, "I won't become like them. I won't become like the Mad King."

"Indeed."

He couldn't tell exactly what the tone of voice meant.

Just then the scroll before him disappeared and five more appeared at the top of them were the words **[Combat] [Crafting] [Thief] [Animal] [Other]**.

"Good. Now boy we will talk about what skills you know."

* * *

She had been making her way towards the uncomfortable warmth for many moons now. The cold death was coming and she had to think of her pups, they had to be safe. Some instinct she could not place drover her towards the warmer lands, the ones not blanketed in snow.

So she had made it to the towering ice and then stopped, unsure of what to do. There had been no way she could climb that and so she had tried to find a way around while avoiding the two legged beasts with their sharp arms. She had eventually swam around the towering ice, avoiding the large number of two legged beasts there and their floating tree creatures.

Now though now she was in a deep wood and approaching where she knew she needed to be though she knew she would not make it. Her pups were coming and she would need to look after them before they could finish her journey. Though with how warm it was behind the towering ice and with the amount of prey roaming around this forest would be a good place for her pups.

* * *

He thought he understood the basis of how these skills worked, or at least how what they were and how many he could start with. It was after this that confused him. Mostly because the thing had explained that each skill type had it's own way of progressing after this.

The **[Combat]** skills were divided into two set, weapons and styles. Weapon skills could gain up to five levels and styles could gain up to two. He started with five points in weapons and two points in styles to start, and like earlier the thing had said that he would gain more by leveling, mission, quests, achievements, and this time Trainers… While still not explaining any of what that meant, and he was really starting to feel like he knew nothing, he figured he could guess some of it but ... He could use any weapon in any way he wanted from what he understood but the skills level he picked showed how skilled he was with a weapon so he was better with a weapon he had at least one level in them then one with none.

He had of course decided to put his 'points' in what he knew what to use so as to not draw any questions. Besides some of the weapons he saw listed he had never even heard of like, an arakh, or a glaive. Thus he had gone the simple route:

 **[Combat]**

 **[Weapons]**

 **Long Sword ✮**

 **Bastard Sword ✮✮**

 **Bow ✮**

 **Spear ✮**

 **[Styles]**

 **Two Handed Fighting ✮**

 **Sword and Shield✮**

The second set of skills had been the most confusing of all of them. Similar to the **[Combat]** skills the **[Crafting]** skills also were divided into two types. They also had a set number for either that he would know now, and he could learn more later from quests, missions, achievements, and trainers but not leveling for this skill set. Though there was no leveling or any such thing for these skills for either type. The first type was labeled **[Resource]** while the second was labeled **[Creation]**.

Which was the first step in the confusion, if he picked anything in the **[Resource]** section he would automatically just know what to look for supposedly. He would have to actively be looking to use the skill but the example the thing had used was that if he chose herblore from the list and he was wandering the woods and looking for herb he would be able to identify and safely gather any herb or plant he found. That was something people spent their entire life working to learn and he would just know it.

Were as the **[Crafting]** section was confusion for two reasons. First, like the **[Resource]** if he picked a skill he would just know what to do. However he could only make things that he had recipies of schematics for. Which he could find in many ways, the thing even said that he could find them by reading books. Second it was the **[Crafting]** section of the **[Crafting]** skill set and when he had tried to ask the thing why it was that way it had angrily just said that was the least confusing way, but personally he found it confusing.

In the end he had a hard time picking what he would go with since he only had three options from each set and what seemed like hundreds of options. In the end he had thought over what he was going to do now. He had planned to go to the wall but his fath- Uncle had said that he could not do that because he was suppose to do something… This magic though could let him become truly powerful and skilled… He had thought that maybe he could convince his Uncle to let him travel south and work on becoming a landed knight. So he had picked skills that he knew he knew and those that would help in that.

 **[Crafting]**

 **[Resource]**

 **Hunting**

 **Farming**

 **Mining**

 **[Crafting]**

 **Cooking**

 **Smithing**

 **Leatherworking**

The thing had said that he would would have at least a few recipes for each **[Crafting]** skill.

The third skill set had bothered him when he had seen the name of the set seeing as he could not think of any good reason he would need to know any **[Thief]** skills. To which the thing had only said that he would be happy to have them when he looked at them, and said that he was to pick three of them in order of which he thought was most important. He would have those three skill only until he found a Trainer that could teach him other skills. The thing had also explained that the **[Thief]** skills did not have levels themselves they were skills if he had the skills each time he gained a level they would go up by 5 until they reached 100. Which he thought meant he would be unable to fail but the thing had laughed in a weird way when he had said that, which made him doubt that thought.

He had bit his lip when he had seen the options and realized that it covered a bit more than he thought they would, and some had even been useful in ways that had nothing to do with thievery. The total list included **Hide in Shadows, Move Silently, Pickpocket, Sleight of Hand, Open Lock, Find Trap,** and **Backstab.** He had instantly dismissed **Backstab** as well as **Pickpocket** because of how dishonorable they were. At the same time he had picked **Hide in Shadows,** and **Move Silently** as the first and second choices because of how many times he had used those skills already to avoid people in his life. That had left him with the third choice where he had debated which would be the most useful. He could not see himself using **Sleight of Hand** , and he could not think of a place where **Open Lock** would be necessary unless he was trying to sneak in somewhere, **Find Trap** though could be useful if nothing else he had seen snares out before and from what he could read that skill covered those as well.

 **[Thief]**

 **Hide in Shadows 35**

 **Move Silently 25**

 **Find Trap 10**

With that out of the way he had moved on to the **[Animal]** skills, and he had been slightly relieved when it was revealed to him by the thing what this skill set meant. It covered the raising, caring for, for and training of different animals that he picked.

There was simply a list of animals that he was to choose from. He could pick three now and would get to pick more later in the usual way leveling, quests, missions etc. However two were already picked from earlier, so he already had **Wolf** and **Dragon** and only got to pick one. The choice had been a simple one despite how many cool animals were named. He might only be passingly skilled as a rider but his mother according to story had been amazing so had quickly picked **Horse**.

 **[Animal]**

 **Dragon**

 **Wolf**

 **Horse**

That had brought him to the final skill page simple labeled **[Other]** and he was surprised when the thing had explained what each skill was and how they were measured out of 100 like the **[Thief]** skills. It had then explained that these skills were not picked they were simply skills that he would learn and that they could be found as he moved forward in life. He would just gain them as he experienced them and would gain experience with them when using them.

 **[Other]**

 **Speech 20**

 **Riding 20**

 **Gambling 5**

 **Celestial Navigation 15**

 **Appraise 10**

 **Finances 10**

 **Cartography 10**

 **Music 15**

Taking one last look at the list of **[Other]** skills he touched the yes in **Skills Approved {Yes/No}.**

The scrolls then disappeared after he had touched that final choice and all the scrolls suppressed into one as a bunch of scroll piles appeared floating in front of him with the word **Nexus** floating above them.

"Now then I can finally start explain how your life will be from now on boy. Let's see if we can make this move faster. As you can see everything before you is as organized as it will ever be."

He gulped there was more here then he had learned from Maester Luwin his entire life...


	3. How the World Works

Ok before I start two things.

First I will be writing this story mostly from the perspective of Jon Snow, those times it is not will be few and when I wish to switch the scene Jon is in, they will however serve a purpose. They will show changes in what other major characters will be doing do to Jon's actions, Important locations, or will introduce new characters.

Second… Anyone interested in Betaing? I would love for someone that could critic grammar but I would much rather have someone that I can bounce ideas off of.

Chapter 2: How the world works

Staring at the large scrolls floating in front of him he tried to understand what the thing had said. He kind of understood the things it said about the status scrolls, as well all of his 'recipes' but this NPC scroll he did not understand at all.

His level being 1 was a sore spot for him, but the thing had explained how he could raise that by gaining experience, which currently his was at 0/500. It had also explained how experience was basically gained by doing things that used skills as well as Quests and Missions. His HP being 13 was odd as he didn't really understand how your health could be explained in numbers but the thing had been adamant about it being absolute, as well as how every time he leveled up it would increase, so he had sworn to himself to start working on leveling up as soon as he woke up. That had been the only change to his status scroll which had everything he had just chosen on it as well.

After that he had gone through the second set of scrolls which had detailed the 'recipes' he knew. There had been almost three dozen cooking recipes mostly different ways to cook eggs, fish, and meats from things he had hunted. It did not surprise him much as those were things he had made before when Theon, Robb, and him would go out hunting sometimes. There had been three that stood out though; berry preserves which did not change no matter what berry he was using, pork pie as it was not just meats and required baking, and lastly honey cakes the only dessert item on the list. Sadly he didn't see himself making that last one often, but he figured there couldn't be much difference between it and lemon cakes and if he could learn how to make those maybe he could bribe himself into Sansa's good side like he had been when he was younger.

Smithing had over a dozen 'recipes' as well. Those were mostly things like nails, horseshoes, lanterns and other everyday objects. The only two exceptions were the 'recipes' for a simple thin dirk, as well as a 'recipe' for a long sword. The thing had explained that he could make them out of any metal except Valyrian Steel and Star Metal as it took special knowledge to work those metals, but he could use steel, iron, bronze or any such metal to make his weapons.

Leatherworking had only provided the process of preserving skins into leather or furs, as well as how to make a warm fur cloak.

That little understanding had come crashing down when they had gotten to the NPC Scroll and the Faction Scroll.

There was just so much to see on each page. The NPC Scroll had a list of every person of importance he meet, though the thing could not explain what exactly made someone important. Then if he pushed a name on the list it would change to a page about the person with an arrow at the top to go back. The big thing was that there was a picture of the person, a small summary of what he knew about them, and two things the thing called the Reputation and Infatuation bars. Thankfully the second one only was only on girls that he knew but the thing had said he will encounter men with one as well if that was their preference. The bars were on different ranges; with Reputation ranging from -100 to 100, while Infatuation ranged from 0 to 100

However there was just so much that didn't make sense with the pages like the one he is looking at right now. Or maybe it was less he couldn't make sense and more he didn't want to...

 **[Sansa Stark]**

There was a beautiful picture that could only be magic because it looked like she was there in the scroll not as if it was a painting.

 **Sansa is the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark nee Tully. She dreams of leaving Winterfell and traveling south to experience the world that she has heard so much about in the tales and songs she has heard her whole life. She wishes nothing more that to be the epitome of a Southern Lady, and finds the unlady like actions of her sister Arya and many of ladies of the North (like the Lady Mormont) disgusting. She wants to find a noble Knight to sweep her off her feet where they can live happily ever after in a southern castle with better access to lemons.**

 **Reputation (-8)**

 **Sansa does not want to associate with Jon. While when she was younger she liked to play with Jon and Robb she eventually found out that Jon was a Bastard and under the guidance of Septa Mordane she tried to make a distance between him and the 'taint' he could cast on her reputation in the future.**

 **Infatuation (0)**

 **Trainer: Tailoring, Tailoring recipes, Music (50)**

"Does she really hate me?"

The answer was a snort, "Between -15 and 15 is basically indifference for most people. Mind you that while these number portray a person's general opinion of you, two people with the same score will not react to you the same way. Both reputation and the person in question affect the reaction. In this case, no she doesn't hate you, she doesn't care enough to hate you."

That hurt more then anything he had felt before. He would rather her hate him, think him some kind of reminder that hurts her mother. Anything that showed she felt something about him, not caring at all was…

He angrily pushed the arrow to go back to the list and turned to the other scroll, "Explain this one to me again."

They was a sigh before the thing spoke, "That is the Faction Scroll. As you can see from the map of westeros there it clearly shows the divisions between the true nine kingdoms of Westeros. A large section of land beyond the wall, as well as most of the kingdoms of Essos. Push on one and it will show you more."

Without hesitation he put his finger on the North. The Map disappeared to reveal an interesting scroll labeled **[The North]** at the top under that was another Reputation bar and another bar labeled Impression, and underneath all of that was all of the Houses in the North.

The part that got him was the Impression and Reputation Bars but before he could say anything the thing spoke, "The reputation for an area of Westeros such as The North, The Crownlands, Dorne, or the Land beyond the Wall is influenced by the reputation of all of the houses or clans within that land. In short you can not gain reputation for The North, you gain reputation with the Houses of the North and overall it raises the Reputation of the North. While in Areas like Pentos and Qarth where there are different forms of government the reputation is gained the same way you would gain reputation for people or a House in Westeros. In most areas you reputation is only known as Lord Stark's bastard. So while negative it is not much. In the North you have a positive enough reputation with some houses so that your reputation over all in the North is 27. Reputation for an Area is measured from -3000/3000. The Impression Bar keeps tabs of what you are most known for in that Area. If you are known for keeping your word it will say honorable, if you are known for visiting whore houses it will say whoremonger. There can be any number of things listed there and once they are there they are almost impossible to remove."

He nodded slowly as he put his finger on House Stark and much like the last with the NPC scroll it changed to show a similar 'Bio' page to a character with the arrow to go back and everything.

 **[House Stark]**

The was a large representation of their sigil with it's large direwolf. The sigil made him think about his new one and it's three dragons. Shaking his head he looked back at the Stark sigil he would deal with his own in time.

 **Words: Winter is coming**

 **Living Members:**

 **Eddard Stark (lord)**

 **Catelyn Stark (lady)**

 **Robb Stark (Heir)**

 **Sansa Stark**

 **Arya Stark**

 **Bran Stark**

 **Rickon Stark**

 **Benjen Stark (Disavowed family for Night's Watch)**

That list drew him up short as both he was absent and he had never thought that Uncle Benjen had really distanced himself from the family but…

It went on you give a detailed history of the house up to and including that King Robert was coming North to offer the Lord Eddard the position of Hand of the King.

"Is it going to add new things as time goes on?"

"Yes. Both in new things that happen to each House in the Bio section, the adding or removing of names in the Member section, as well as if you find something out that is house history that you are not aware of at this point. You will notice that it never said anything about the common myth about there being a dragon under Winterfell despite mentioning that a Dragon did visit all those years ago, this is because a Dragon did visit, but there is no Dragon under Winterfell. Only facts will ever be recorded in this section, there is a different area for legends."

He shot the thing a look, "What do you mean removed?"

It just shrugged, "People die, young girls get married. It is the story of life."

"Why would getting married remove a girl from her family?"

"They might still be close to their family. Lady Catelyn is a fine example, but in the end she is a Stark now not a Tully as all of her children are Starks. Just like you and your mother are Targaryens not Starks."

* * *

It was time. He had felt the call days ago when he had been traveling through the Weirwood trees. He would have to retrieve it from it's hiding spot soon, for its new wielder was coming. Blowing out a sigh he felt his knees protest as he stooped under a younger Weirwood's branch. Maybe this wielder would give as much for the realm as the last still was. He shook his head before slowly making his way with to the hidden grove, it was time to look to the future not the past. It was time for new people to step up younger people as he was just far too old for this anymore.

* * *

Looking at the all of the scrolls he had explained to him after finishing up his **[Stats]** scroll again he frowned at what the thing had just said, "So all of these scrolls can tell me anything I know. Things about people, houses, geography, culture, animals, legends and history?"

"Yes."

"How does that help me though. I mean I can look up things when I dream but it's not really useful, at least not as useful as you seem to think it is."

The thing cackled for a second before it tapered off, "No that would not be. Especially as this night is probably the last time you will ever enter the pendant in your dreams. No from now on any time you are not in immediate danger you may grab you pendant and will come here. When you do, time will stop until you return and you can peruse what you know at your leisure."

He spun around and stared at the thing, "You mean I can come here for as long as I want whenever I want?"

The thing slowly nodded, "For the most part. As I said you can not come here when there is any for of direct danger to you. Also while you can stay here for a long time as you will not need sleep, food or a chamber pot while here, I do not know how long you can stay. I might know more about how the pendant works then anyone else but I have no idea about how long you can stay. The only time we will know there is a time limit is if you are kicked from here at some point."

He slowly nodded, this opened a far few more avenues for him. He knew first thing in the morning he would freeze time and he would look at everything about his parents. For now though it was time to finish this he shot a look at the last three sets of scrolls labeled **[Quests]** , **[Missions]** , **[Followers]**.

It was time to figure out what those meant, he was sick of the thing talking about how he could get things from Quests and Missions but not explaining what they were.

His hopes however were dashed when the thing spoke, "Next we will cover **[Followers]** controls. If you pull up the scroll you will see there are currently three scrolls **[Party] [Armies] [Household]** they are all important but one vastly more so in the immediate future. Your **[Party]** is up to seven other followers that are willing to work for or follow you on your adventure for one reason or another. Some people are eligible to be followers and others are available as permanent followers. An example is your cousin Robb. He can be a follower but only in the immediate area around Winterfell and as long as he is the one making the decisions. The same goes for the lad Theon, or you cousin Sansa if you can get them as followers. You might encounter some people that wish you to bring them somewhere safely, they will become followers temporarily and will leave when you get them to their destination. You will find Followers that can become permanent in time and they will stay with you until you send them away. "

He had pulled up the correct scroll during the talk and he saw the spaces for seven followers, it looked like each follower would get some basic information displayed there on the scroll. He went to touch one of the empty spaces to see if he could get a closer look at what would be displayed in more focus so he could read it. Instead it change to something he did not expect.

 **NO Party Member currently assigned this slot current eligible Party Members to recruit**

 **Robb Stark (Temporary)**

 **Theon Greyjoy (Temporary)**

 **Arya Stark (Temporary)**

"Were you expecting more to be available? Well not yet each person has requirements to be a follower. Enough of that however, go back to the **[Army]** scroll."

He frowned but complied.

"Good. Now as you can see the setup despite it being empty, if the situation ever presented itself that you were leading men this is where they would be easily displayed. It will give you exact counts of the kinds of soldier, where they are from, who they are affiliated with, their skill and armaments overall, as well as their loyalty and moral. I know you currently can not see any of this as you have no units at your command but that is how this scroll is presented."

He nodded slowly as the thing talked and moved into the **[Household]** scroll which basically follower the same thing people that swore themselves to him were listed and he could assign them jobs based on their skills. It was interesting but there was something about the way the thing had described these last two scrolls that but him on edge. He couldn't put his finger on it mostly because he never saw himself commanding armies or running a house in the future but the thing seemed to almost expected it like it was destined and he did not like that...

* * *

Daenerys knew she was dreaming as she looked down upon the world. She could make out the Wall cutting off the top of Westeros, and the Bone Mountains cutting Essos in half.

Her eyes however were drawn to the western coast of Essos and the Dragons perched there. She knew the map well enough and she knew that directly on Pentos two dragons were perched. Both crimson red with black horns. One was huge while the other much smaller, and as time passed the smaller one seemed to shrivel in on itself before it disappeared as the larger one grew taking flight as it flew around Essos finally landing in Slaver Bay huge enough to take up almost all of the bay.

A twisted black dragon with dark blue horns rose from the ground in Pentos plated in sheets of gold before it took flight aiming for Westeros.

It had barely touched the ground before a massive grey Dragon seemed to just appear biting the black dragon's neck and dashing it against the rocks of the Stormlands. As the twisted dragon pitifully cried for aid she jolted awake.

She could feel the sweat pouring down her neck, she felt cold and clammy. Taking calming breaths she decided as soon as the light was up she would request to see Magister Illyrio, maybe he would know what her dream meant.

* * *

It was finally time for him to get the answers he wanted and he did not have to wait long for the thing to start explaining, "There is one simple difference between Quests and Missions that will need to be understood before we progress. Quests are tasks that have a time limit of some sorts, even if it is years there is a limit. Missions do not have a time limit and are given for lack of a better word to you by the pendant do you understand?"

He got most of it, not really the part about the pendant, but the time part yes. As soon as he nodded his head the thing told him to push on the Quest scroll.

"The **[Quest]** scroll is divided into two sets of quests; **[NPC Given]** and **[Daily]**. **[NPC Given]** are quest that you receive from people to perform certain tasks. You will know if you have received a quest as your pendant will vibrate against your skin. On top of gaining experience for completing quests there will always be a reward of some kind for any quest you receive and you can usually see that here. Sometimes the reward will be a mystery or there will be a bonus reward if you do things a specific way and that will be hidden until you complete the quest but there will always be a reward."

He nodded, "So I receive quests from people then?"

"No all quests. **[Daily]** quests are different. Pull up the **[Daily]** scroll."

He did so and before the thing started talking he noted something important.

 **[Daily]**

 **Location: Winterfell {Home}**

 **Permanent Followers: None**

 **Lands Owned: None**

That was interesting, "As you can see there are three things that can cause the creation of Daily quests. There will be a list every morning here divided up into section as to their source. You will see upon waking what I mean. These unlike the **[NPC Given]** quests do not give you a reward for doing them you only get a reward if you complete all of the quests. If you however decided not to do any of the quests named you will instead receive a penalty of some sort. So it is advisable to at least do one or two if you don't want to spent the time getting the reward for doing all of the parts."

Again he nodded slowly, "So these are like chores I guess?"

The thing smirked at him, "That is an apt way of phrasing it yes."

That would be simple enough he figured, it might raise some brows if he started doing servants work but he could come up with something to say if Lord or Lady Stark asked. Maybe something about learning how to do these things for himself so he could travel south…

Well he would have to work on a good reason that made sense before he did anything but there was time for that as he went to the **[Mission]** scroll.

"Missions are not like quests as you can see there are more than a few present here to begin with. You will acquire more over time as you complete those you have, travel to other places, meet other people, and grow stronger."

He barely hear what the thing was saying as he stared at the fie missions already listed on the scroll.

 **[Mission]**

 _ **Learning of Your Mother**_

 **-Visit Her grave in the Crypt**

 **-Visit Harrenhal**

 **-Visit the Ruins of the Tower of Joy**

 **Reward: +300 experience, +1 Wisdom, +5 Riding, ?**

 _ **Your Fathers Son**_

 **-Visit Harrenhal**

 **-Visit Ruby Ford**

 **-Visit Summerhall**

 **Reward: +300 Experience, +1 Charisma, ?**

 _ **Find your Family**_

 **-Find one of the last four remaining Targaryens**

 **Reward: +250 Experience, +1 Wisdom, ?**

 _ **Avenge your Siblings**_

 **-Kill Gregor Clegane**

 **Reward: +800 Experience, +60 Reputation with House Martell, -30 Reputation with House Lannister, ?**

 _ **Settling their Differences**_

 **-Find a way to get the fighting between your cousins Arya and Sansa to stop while they work together as sisters.**

 **Reward: +250 Experience, +20 Reputation with House Stark, ?**

That was an odd collection of tasks. He understood why they were important though he could not think of how they would be done.

The first two would have him traveling all the way down to Dorne which would be difficult to explain to his fa- Lord Stark. The third was something he would have to bring up to his father, he had until this point thought all the Targaryens were dead.

The fourth he understood, it was widely known that House Lannister killed Rhaegar's wife Elia and their children this just told him who it was that killed them. He knew of all the crimes that King Aerys and the reasons for the rebellion but until this moment he had not really thought about how he had two half siblings that were killed in the rebellion. He would have to think about this one. They couldn't have been old only children and...

The fifth one though that could be more difficult than all the others combined. There was nothing the two of them really both liked, and the only thing they did together sewing and classes with the Septa Arya hated with a passion...

* * *

Estor Cray slowly made his was through the marshes of the Neck to his destination. His father had not been as supportive as he wished but his father had provisioned him enough to make it to his destination, Moat Cailin.

He had a dream the last few nights of a great white direwolf traveling south through the marshes and he knew he had to meet it as after the leaving the Neck the Wolf always seemed to go a different directions each night as if it were lost. He had been raised on stories of Greenseers as all families in the Neck were and he knew his dream meant something important. He knew some of what this greendream meant he thought he was going to help this Stark whichever it was in anyway he could. He just wished he knew what he was doing.


	4. The Quest Begins

Ok first remember everyone reviews are the lifeblood that keeps writers moving.

Second there is a poll up as to which stories people would like to see updated next. Unless I have a story specific poll the 'update poll' will be the base poll on my profile. I will reset the poll at the beginning of each month so that votes can be recast if you want to see something else updated more.

Also remember I own nothing within the Got/ASOIAF franchises.

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Blinking as he slowly sat up on his bed, Jon noted that it was still dark outside. He swallowed as he looked around his room. Nothing in it had changed and yet after last night nothing felt the same as it had yesterday. Slowly almost hesitantly his hand came up and reached inside of his tunic, and then everything was gone.

For a second he thought magic had moved him to Maester Luwin's tower but only for a second. It was only as he looked around that he realized he could clearly see an endless expanse of water outside of the window and he knew he was no longer in Winterfell.

"You wasted no time in returning."

He jumped as he whipped around to look at the thing from his dream standing there looking smug. He could only stare at it a moment before he blurted, "You are here as well?"

"Yes boy I am. I am the living magic in the pendant you wear. I will always be here to help you as I see fit."

That sounded as deliberately evasive as Bran when sweets when missing from the kitchen. Now however was not the time to dwell on that. This was all real, magic was real. He took a deep breath to steady himself and looked closely at all the tables and bookcases scattered around the tower and the books and scroll s neatly organized on all but the closest table.

Remembering the two things he wanted to do here this morning he first moved to the table labeled _Quests_ and looked at the scrolls present. There was no books present on the table only scrolls and as he grabbed one as soon as his hand touched it a scroll like last night's dream appeared in front of him. In fact it was the same scroll that had been up when the thing had finally explained what a quest was.

Quickly he placed a finger on **[Daily Quest]**. The scroll shifted to a list of quests much like the mission scroll.

 **[Daily Quests]**

 **Winterfell**

 **Winterfell**

 **Train under Sir Rodrick alongside Theon, Robb and Bran**

 **Talk to Lord Stark about your Future**

 **Convince Arya that you are ok**

 **Convince Robb and Theon to go hunting with you rather than go into Winter Town**

 **Rewards: +10 Rep House Stark, +4 Rep Arya, +6 Rep Eddard Stark, +3 Rep Lady Stark, +100 EXP**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **Best Theon and Robb during training**

 **Bring back something for the larders you killed yourself**

Ok Well that was really only four quests and none of them should be all too difficult. And while not much it had sounded like Rep was important so that and the experience would be useful. The Bonus Rewards though was not something that had really been talked about yesterday.

"You said that sometimes I can get Bonus Rewards is I do something a specific way, and I can see what I need to do. I doesn't say what happens if I do it them, or if I have to do both to get the Bonus Rewards."

"Bonus Rewards are a surprise bonus you don't get to know what they are. They are based individually though, there is a separate reward for completing each."

He nodded slowly he would have to think about what to do. Training with everyone would be easy he was expected to do that everyday, defeating Robb and Theon would be more difficult but he had done it before he would just have to think about what he was doing and fight well.

Talking to Arya should be easy, his si- cousin was always his favorite in his family. Thinking about it he had to wonder if it was more than just how they were the misfits of the family. She was such a wild and unruly girl, just like people always said about his mother, had he been close to her because somehow he had known that. It was unlikely but he wondered… Convincing her he was ok would be relatively easy but it meant she had been worried about him, which bothered him.

Talking to his uncle would be… Well he could do it. He had been thinking hard about what he was going to do now. He had those missions to go south and he would. He would travel, looking for his place in the world, maybe even squiring to a Knight in the south. It might not be the best choice but he need to find a new place for himself.

Getting Robb and Theon to go hunting with him this afternoon however would be interesting, Robb was likely to go with him. Like him, Robb would be glad to have a simple familiar activity to show that they were still family. Or at least he hoped Robb would. Theon however would be a challenge. If Theon wanted to go into winter town it was likely to go to the whorehouse, and it would be difficult to convince him otherwise. Except if Robb convinced him then would likely not be as hard.

Taking a step back from the scroll it disappeared and the thing chuckled, "Are those easy enough for you boy?"

He ignored the thing and looked at the bookcases for the **[NPC]** bookcase. Finally finding he found his target and moved over grabbing the closest book as the NPC scroll unrolled in front of him.

He heard the thing say something but he ignored it as he scrolled through the scroll, remembering that it was organized by family first. Swallowing his pride in the the family that raised him he scrolled down to the Targaryen family only for his heart to clench a little as there was only three names; **Aemon, Viserys, Daenerys**.

"Where are my parents?"

"The dead are not listed there. Nor did I really talk about them yesterday. Come follow me."

He followed the thing over three bookcases farthest from the windows, "These are the ones you are looking for they are purely informational and you need to know what you are looking for to find it. The one on the right gives you detailed information on any item you find. It can show you the damage weapons will do and basic knowledge of the value of things. The one on the left give you information on any animals or creature you have killed or have the skill to train, anything from deers to bears to dragons can be listed there, only if you have killed one however. Lastly what you are looking for is in the middle, it give you the history to your knowledge of anyone that is dead. Like many of the other sections they will only tell you the truth no matter what you have heard."

He bit back to comment about how this was something he should have explained last night, and just grabbed at the middle bookcase. As the scroll appeared there was a list of names set up much like the NPC scroll, and he went straight for what he was searching for. As he looked at the names he pushed his mother's first.

There was portrait of her next to her name and he felt like he might cry. He knew people said he looked like his uncle but he could see it, the similarities with his mother. His dark brown hair and he has her sharp grey eyes though his are darker.

 **Lyanna Stark**

 **Third child and only daughter of Rickard and Lyarra Stark. She learned to ride and was skilled in the martial arts specifically bow and spear. She was headstrong, but deeply loved her family. She was fond of winter roses that were grown around Winterfell.**

After that it went into talking about her life as a child, her finding out about her betrothal set up by her father and brother Eddard, her subsequent hatred of that betrothal as she knew that Robert Baratheon would never be faithful to her, the tournament at Harrenhal, her running away with Rhaegar and becoming his wife, hiding in the Tower of Joy, and how she died not knowing that her eldest brother, father and husband were dead.

Something dark reared up in him as he read and for a moment he wondered how much the war was his uncle's fault if he hadn't brought Robert's betrothal offer to his father his mother might never have run away there might never have been a war… He shook his head of that thought. His mother and father made their own mistakes. He could not blame his uncle, his uncle put his friend's happiness before his sister's but that was it.

Centering himself he went back and pushed his father's name. Again his eyes were drawn to the portrait of him. He held in a gasp as while the prince's eyes were an dark purple, and his hair is a silvery blonde, the prince's face and jawline looked familiar. It wasn't exact but he could see it, faint traces of his father's face in his own.

 **Rhaegar Targaryen**

 **Eldest son of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. He like to read and loved playing his harp to his people. He was a skilled knight as was well known for wearing black armor encrusted with rubies. He was private and would often retreat into himself for periods of time, expressing very melancholy thoughts at these times.**

He stopped reading then not going into the history as he stared at that last line. It had been one thing to find out he might look like his father even a little, but many had called him out for his brooding before for him to ignore it. If he was like his father in that regard…

He went back intending to leave the tower and return to his life, and go visit his mother's grave before breakfast. However, when he looked at the list of names his hand moved to one that had been in the back of his mind since he had seen the missions during his dream.

The portrait shows a small little girl that looks about Rickon's age. Her skin is lighter than the color people normally think of for the Dornish but you can still tell. Her hair is a beautiful brown that falls around her face.

 **Rhaenys Targaryen**

 **Eldest child and only daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. A smart and kind girl she deeply loved bother her father and her cat Balerion.**

He reached out to touch the portrait, and wondered if she had lived what would she have thought of him. She would have been his older sister, but from a different mother. He knew things were different in Dorne but what would she have done...

* * *

Arya smiled to herself as she snuck across the grounds. She had gotten up earlier the sun dressed in a tunic and pant and waited in the hall outside of Jon's room waiting for him to come out so she could ambush him and get him to tell her why he was acting so weird. She had personally sworn that if he was thinking about going to The Wall again she would hit him with a stick until he agreed not to.

She had only just made it to his hall when she had to hide because Jon was walking down the hall. She had almost caught but he had been lost in thought as he walked by, and like a shadowcat she had followed him out of the keep and out onto the ground.

She noted that he grabbed one of the torches near the entrance to the crypts and started to light it. Ignoring the brief shiver and wish she had grabbed a cloak for it was cold out this morning she made her way after Jon as he started to descend into the crypts.

Looking down the steps as the light disappearing into the darkness she steeled herself to follow, and wonder what Jon could be doing at this hour in the Crypts.

* * *

Jon first thought when he had arrived at the crypt was that the statue looked nothing like his mother did. His second thought had been to grab his pendant and go check his mission scroll and see if it had changed, which it did.

 _ **Learning about Your Mother**_

 **+Visit Her grave in the Crypt**

 **-Visit Harenhal**

 **-Visit the ruins of the Tower of Joy**

He had quickly left the Codex Tower as he had started to call the place the pendant took him, and had returned to looking at the grave of his mother. He had also noted that right next to her was his Uncle Brandon and he felt a pang that his mother had never known that her actions had caused her brother and father's deaths.

He reached out to touch her. But nearly jumped out of skin when he hear someone behind him, "What are you doing down here?"

He whirled to see who had joined him, his eyes locking on Arya. And for a second he was struck by how much she actually looked like his mother. It was so apparent, her hair, her eyes, the shape of her face, her skin was even almost the same color. He had to fight the lump in his throat as he stared at her.

Arya did not take the wait well as she frowned, not that that surprised him, "You're not still thinking about joining the Night's Watch are you?"

He shook his head, "No I'm not. Lord Stark talked to me about my plans and has said I am to find a different direction in my life."

 **Save vs Charisma (3)**

 **Convinced Arya**

He could have swore as soon as finished speaking he saw words like phantoms flash across the corner of his sight.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion though her smile showed that she was clearly happy about him not joining the Night's Watch anymore. He doubted she would stay happy though as he still planned to leave… He needed to convince her that he was fine, that was one of his daily quests.

"I came down here to see Lyanna and Brandon Stark's graves. You know what happened to them."

Arya nodded solemnly at that her smile gone, "I wanted their advice because if I am not to join the Night's watch and I know I will never be a Lord I need to find something else. I was thinking about traveling south, maybe becoming a Knight, but traveling, learning new things, going places and meeting new people. Maybe in the end if I become a Knight I could return and start my own house."

 **Save vs Intelligence (7)**

 **Lie Successful**

Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he thought he saw words again, and he knew he felt the pendant vibrate. It didn't make sense though the thing only said the pendant would vibrate when he got a quest and nothing had happened that would give him a quest unless he gave himself one by saying he would be a Knight…

"You're still leaving then?"

He smiled sadly at Arya when he noted how truly sad she looked at that, "I plan to, not yet but soon."

"But you have a place here with us. And mother's been being nicer to you, letting you sit and the table with us for meals. You don't have to leave."

He walked over to her using his free hand to pull her to him and ruffle her hair, "It won't be forever you know that right? And when I come back I could become a Landed Knight, and maybe with time I could start my own House."

"Would you have your own castle then?"

He caught her eyes and noticed something then that he couldn't quite place, "I would with time. Why?"

 **Save vs Charisma (11)**

 **Convinced Arya**

He ignored how the pendant vibrated as he noticed that Arya's eyes seemed to sparkle at his answer, "Then I could stay with you and you could teach me how to fight with a sword,"

He chuckled thinking about the sword he had commissioned from Mikken, "If so yes I could. You know I have been working on trying to help you right?"

 **Save vs Charisma (17)**

 **Failed to Convince Arya**

He ignored the pendant as it vibrated against his chest again as Arya nodded her head slowly her lips pursed. He noted for the first time since he had seen her in the dark of the crypt that she was not wearing a cloak. Grabbing his cloak off his shoulders he wrapped it tightly around her causing her to giggle, "Now come on. Let's get you back to the castle before anyone realizes that you disappeared."

He noted that he would have to check his pendant as soon as he could to figure out why it vibrated so much. He would do it as soon as he got Arya back to her room.

* * *

Daenerys sat back as she finished describing her dream to Magister Illyrio after breakfast, her brother had left as soon as he heard she had a dream. Magister Illyrio however had been intently interested, saying that the Targaryen was well known for having prophetic dreams.

He had frowned when she had told him that one of the red dragons had disappeared, though he had made no move to interrupt her. When she had mentioned the black dragon though she had seen a hint of something in his eyes, she thought it might be fear but she didn't think she should ask. However when she mentioned that the grey dragon on Westeros had attacked the black dragon he had gone unusually pale.

"When you say that the black dragon called out, who did it call out for?"

"Me. It called out for aid from Daenerys Stormborn. I don't know if it know I was watching or…"

She really didn't understand much of the dream herself, that was why she was here.

"There is much I will need to think about. I do not know who the black or grey dragons are young Princess, but I believe that the red dragons are you and the young king himself. I apologize for this but I assume you are the one that disappears while your brother grows bigger. Your brother must find a suitable match in the future for you, one that raises him an army. That is only my interpretation Princess I can not say the meaning of what you saw only what I think it means."

She couldn't decide if that was welcome news or not, "I understand, and I thank you for your help."

Magister Illyrio just smiled and nodded his head, "I apologize Princess. I must be off, your dream has me wondering things I do not know the answer to, and I feel I must find out the answers as soon as possible."

* * *

Arya had barely closed the door to her room behind her when Jon grabbed the pendant around his neck.

As the Codex Tower appeared before him the first thing he noticed was that the thing was located next to the table the closest table to him. Earlier it had been empty, now however there was a bunch of scrolls on it…

"Ah good you have arrived. When things kept appearing I was wondering what was taking you so long to arrive."

Walking forward he looked at the table, "Where did all of this come from?"

"This is where notification will be located , one arrived before you did last time but you ran over to the mission table then left without looking at this one."

Odd he hadn't noticed. Reaching out for one of the scrolls he was not met by the normal scroll that appeared instead multiple smaller overlapping scrolls appeared. The one on top was indeed about his mission this morning.

 **Mission Objective completed**

 _ **Learning about Your Mother**_

 **+Visit Her grave in the Crypt**

That was not really easier than checking the mission table, at least not right now but he guessed it might if he got enough missions. Now though he didn't know what to do. The scroll was over the ones beneath it so he couldn't read them but there was nothing to go back or anything the the other scrolls had.

"To get rid of the notifications after you have read them you merely and swipe your hand through it. Then the next notification will appear."

He pursed his lips, "Why didn't you explain this before?"

The thing just shrugged, "You didn't have any to help me to explain with. You are horrible at just having things explained to you. Maester Luwin was right when he used books, pictures and maps when teaching you, as you have always learned better when you can see what you are learning."

That was true he acknowledged. Reaching out he swiped the scroll to the side and looked at the next one that came forward.

 **Speech skill raised**

 **20 → 21**

He looked at the thing expecting an explanation, he however was disappointed as it just stood there. He knew it had said that he would gain levels if he used a skill in the **[Other]** set but he wondered what he had done for this. For a second he thought about asking the thing about the words he thought he saw but quickly thought against it quicly swiping to the next message to distract himself.

 **New Mission**

 _ **Become a Knight**_

 **-Take up worshiping the Seven and abandon the Old Gods**

 **-Learn to Joust**

 **-Successfully Squire for a Knight**

 **Reward: +200 exp, +10 Rep all Southron Houses, +1 Charisma**

 **Accept yes/no**

That was interesting. Did he gain that mission because he told Arya it was what he wanted to do? Even if it wasn't really true and he just wanted to travel south? And he got a choice to accept it or not, that was interesting.

"Do I have to complete missions I get, or can I accept because it might happen and there is no reason to lose out on the reward?"

The thing just chuckled, "Oh yes, there is no penalty for not completing Missions."

He felt that there was something there something the thing was not saying but he brushed it off as he accepted the mission, causing the scroll to disappear and the next to appear.

 **Daily Quest Complete**

 **Winterfell**

 **Convince Arya that you are ok**

Well that was something. He had hoped that he had put her at ease and that did confirm it thankfully.

Now there was only three other things he needed to do today. Idoly wondering if the other steps would be as easy he swiped the scroll to the side.

 **New Quest**

 _ **Help Arya Learn**_

 **-Help Arya learn more about the Martial Arts before you leave**

 **-Give Arya a Weapon so that she could continue learning on her own**

 **Reward: +100 exp, +35 Rep Arya, ?**

 **Failure: -40 Rep Arya, -20 Rep House Stark, ?**

 **Accept yes/no**

"As you can see while Missions don't have penalties Quests do."

He ignored the smug tone in the things voice as he reread the scroll. Was it worth it? He already had a sword being made for Arya and it would easily be made before he left, but how did he help her learn more about the Martial Arts… And was it worth Arya potentially hating him if he failed.

Slowly he reached out and hit accept, if nothing else he could spirt her down into the crypts again and have a few quick lessons in the mornings before he left.

When no more scrolls appeared he grabbed his pendant bringing him back to the real world and resumed walking away from Arya's room to find something for breakfast even if no one was ready yet. He was surprised when he entered the Great Hall and both his aunt and uncle were already sitting waiting to eat. Not waiting a minute he screwed up hi courage and approached, "Lord Stark after you have finished may I speak to you?"

 **Save vs Charisma +2 (13)**

 **Convinced Eddard**

He noted that Lady Stark raise an eyebrow as he saw the phantom words again. His uncle "If you may speak now. If not we shall speak in my solar."

It should be fine for him to talk about going south here, as he thought about it. There was no one around and he didn't intend to talk about his parentage at all, "I would like to go south. To t find my place in Westeros. To squire and become a Knight."

He was surprised when it was Lady Stark that responded first, " I know many Knights in the Riverlands that could take him as a squire. Though if you were younger Fosterage would be an option but there is more than one family that would take a squire your age."

His uncle however was frowning, "You wish to become a Knight?"

He went to answer then stopped and thought about it. Did he really want to be a Knight? Not really, but he did want to travel to go south, and do his missions, to see new places and do things. "I wish to travel to see what the the world offers and what I can offer the world. I… I believe that becoming a Knight would be the best way to do this."

 **Save vs Wisdom (12)**

 **Convinced Catelyn**

 **Save Vs Wisdom -4 (15)**

 **Failed to Convince Eddard**

His uncle shook his head, "I can support you wishing to travel. I can agree with you wanting to find a place for yourself. However, you shall not go south to squire for a Knight."

Lady Star pursed her lips in annoyance, "And why not? He would be better off in the South."

There was a trace of bitterness there that showed she still wanted him gone as much as she was trying to be nicer. His Uncle however sighed before giving him a look to be silent, "I'll not have him travel south and reject the Old Gods. Your Aunt Lyanna had never entered a Sept before we visited Harenhal, and she was found in the one there multiple time praying for something. Then she was taken away by Prince Rhaegar. Call it an ill omen but I will not have it. If you truly wish to travel south we may meet in my solar after you eat and discuss it then."

He frowned though he nodded and took his seat noting a few of the servants rush round after having stopped to watch the odd discussion. He would meet with his uncle after breakfast and discuss things more then. He did find it odd that at no point did his pendant vibrate during the talk with his Uncle.

* * *

Estor Cray watched in the light of the rising sun as the King's massive party left the northern gate of Moat Cailin. They would reach Winterfell in a little over two weeks he guessed from the number of carriages and wheel houses they had. He shock his head as he made for the old fortress, its ruins were still impressive even with the sad state they were now in.

That was not the point right now though, he felt his breast pocket for his father's letter to the guardsmen of the fortress. It was time for him to step off of the path of life as the son of the Lord and into the path that destiny had hinted at.


	5. Guidance

Remember reviews are the lifeblood that keeps writers working. Them and coffee… And like not having disastrous problems in their real life.

Lastly I feel that I should explain the saving throws that I keep writing in. In this to pass a saving throw the number rolled (the one in parenthesis) must be lower than the modified value in question. For example if Jon has to roll a save vs Charisma the number in parenthesis must be equal or lower than 12 (unless there is a modifier then, that modifier is either added or subtracted from 12 and the roll must be equal to or lower than this new number.)

There will also be Rep requirements were a characters rep will have to be above a specific point to have a question answered, or an action performed.

I own nothing in the Game of Thrones or the Song of Ice and Fire universes or like the half dozen different games I stole small parts of concepts from.

Chapter 4: Guidance

He tried to get comfortable in the seat across from his uncle while also thinking over what he wanted to say.

"I understand your desire to travel south. Before the war tore everything apart, while I was fostering at the Eyrie I wished to as well. My brother Brandon would have been Lord of Winterfell and I wanted to find myself something else in life then to stay here in the North. I wished to see all the kingdoms of Westeros, and find a place myself."

Ignoring his vibrating pendant as his eyes shot up and he stared at the oddly longing look his uncle had in his eyes, before his uncle merely sighed and ran his hand over his face, "That however does not change that I will not allow you to become a Knight."

He frowned slightly as the mission to become a knight did have some good rewards, but now was not the time for that, "I still want to travel south."

His uncle gave him an exasperated look before replying, "Why are you now so intent on traveling to the South. You never seemed to have any interest before."

That was a difficult question to answer. He couldn't reveal anything about the pendant, he knew it would spell the end of him going south and maybe end with him being locked up under the care of Maester Luwin. "I really do want to find a new path for myself, and… And I know I can not tell anyone who I am so I can't just ask people about them, but… I want to know about my parents, even if the only way I can is to travel and see places where important parts of their lives took place like Harrenhal, the Tower of Joy. "

 **Save vs Charisma (12)**

 **Save Successful**

He trailed off lamely unsure of his own answer, only to be startled when his Uncle rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "No child should know nothing about their parents, but I can not abide you traveling south with the intent to put yourself in harm's way. Your existence may be a secret known only to few, but there are many that would be able to put the pieces together if your travels were discovered."

He refused to just be told no. At this point it was not even for the purpose of the pendant that he wanted to travel anymore. He wanted to know about his parents, and see what they had seen. He wanted to know what the world offered beyond Winterfell, "What if I was able to hide my travels?"

 **Save vs Intelligence -2 (12)**

 **Save Failed**

His uncle shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Jon, but even if you were to travel in disguise or only at night it would raise suspicion. And while you might not be known, there are those in the capital that would put it together that there was someone with a deep connection to Rheagar traveling around."

He frowned, "Lord Stark that's not what I meant by hide my travels. What if I visited other places? Or maybe you could come up with a task that you need done that could have me travel past some of the places I want to visit…"

 **Save vs Intelligence +4 (14)**

 **Save Successful**

He had to restrain himself when he felt his pendant vibrate, he could wait till the meeting was over before he grabbed it.

"Aye, that is true lad. However, while I am willing to agree that there are ways to make your travel safe that does not mean that you can leave now. This will take time to plan, where you will be going as well, how you will get there, and who you will travel with."

Lord Stark held up his hand to stop him from speaking even before he could, "This will take time and thought from both of us, and possible my Lady wife as well before we make any plans. For now the matter is closed. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

There were so many question he wanted to ask, about his mother, the Targaryens that were alive, about traveling in the south, if Lord Stark knew anything about his sister, but almost all of those things were in the Codex tower and he figured he should read those first before he asked questions, the only exception was his sister and he didn't think Lord Stark would know much more about her. There was however one thing Lord Stark had said that he was curious about, "When you were younger you wanted to travel as well?"

Something shifted in his Uncle's face at that, "Aye. My brother was to be Lord of Winterfell and I did not want to stick around as an extra set of hands. I wanted to see all the kingdoms of Westeros, meeting people and hopefully improving relationships between the North and Southern Houses. Sadly things did not turn out the way I had planned."

"You didn't want to be Lord of Winterfell?"

He couldn't stop himself as the question just seemed to jump from himself before he thought about it.

 **Rep Requirement (40)**

 **Requirement Passed**

He focused on his uncle and ignored the vibrating under his shirt, "Aye. I don't expect you to understand Jon, but I would gladly give up being Lord of Winterfell if my brother was still alive to take the position."

He swallowed thickly at that as it was true, his sib- cousins were all alive. Then unbidden the image of his half sister filled his mind and he almost wanted to say something. He knew it wasn't the same, his Uncle had known his brother and sister and he had never meet his own half siblings, "What were they like? Brandon and Lyanna, you never really talk about them?"

 **Rep Requirement (60)**

 **Requirement Failed**

"I understand you desire to learn about your mother, but it is not an easy thing for me to talk about, and for most of my life i was away in the Vale… It might be best if you asked others like Ser Rodrick discreetly about them."

He nodded slowly, "I will."

His uncle's eyes found his, "If that is all Jon you may go."

Getting up and leaving his uncle's solar he grabbed his pendant as soon as the door closed behind him.

As the Codex Tower appeared about him he quickly made his way straight to the table of notifications and grab the first scroll there.

 **New Mission**

 _ **Well Traveled**_

 **+Travel to The North**

 **-Travel to The Riverlands**

 **-Travel to The Vale**

 **-Travel to The Westerlands**

 **-Travel to The Reach**

 **-Travel to The Stormlands**

 **-Travel to Dorne**

 **Reward: +300 exp, +5 Rep with all Houses of Westeros**

 **Accept: yes/no**

That was went along with what he already had for finding out about his parents, he would only have to make a few short detours, and at this point he was actually starting to look forward to traveling.

Hitting yes and swiped to the next notification.

 **New Quest**

 _ **Starting your adventure**_

 **-Find two permanent companions**

 **-Create a reason for your traveling**

 **-Map out a route**

 **-Leave before King Robert arrives in Winterfell**

 **Reward: +200 exp, +15 Rep with Companions, -5 Rep House Stark, ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accepted**

He froze staring at what happenes if he failed. How could his not leaving before the king arrived mean death. It just didn't ma- His mouth went dry in an instant, as again his half sister's likeness appeared in his mind. The King was going to find out somehow if he stayed, and that would mean he would be killed. An Icy shiver passed down his spine, what would happen to his family would the king kill them as well.

It took him a minute to calm himself enough to look at the scroll again, only for his breath to catch again as he realized that it said accepted. There was no choice it just was. He looked around for the thing, and frowned when for the first time that thing was not standing around staring at him. Now that he really needed help the thing was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a deep breath he slowly swiped the quest to the side.

 **Daily Quest Complete**

 **Winterfell**

 **Talk to Lord Stark about your future**

Not really important right now, and something he knew he would be getting during the meeting he quickly swiped the message to the side.

 **Speech skill raised**

 **21 → 22**

He still had no idea what the point of his **[Other]** skill level raising meant so he quickly swiped it aside.

 **New Quest**

 _ **Leaving Her here**_

 **-Before leaving the North hear three personal stories about your mother growing up**

 **Reward: +100 exp, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure: -10 Rep House Stark**

 **Accept yes/no**

Well this one at least had little chance of ending badly. He suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought of his other quest as he swiped that message to find no more left.

Gathering himself to leave and go to his training with Sir Roderick he thought about what he now needed to do. He needed two permanent followers but how would he find them. He needed a reason to travel south as far as Dorne. Lastly he needed to look over a map of Westeros to find the best way for him to travel as the Kingsroad would not get him everywhere he wanted to go.

* * *

Putting her cup down on the table Sansa tried to wrap her mind about how she had noticed her family had changed over the last few days.

She had grown used to the fact that Jon while her brother he was also a bastard, and at least she understood what Septa Mordane meant when she had explained that. Arya had always steadfastly refused to learn that lesson.

But now it was like everyone was acting like Jon was her trueborn brother or something. Her mother was even having him sit at the table with them for meals, and this was the second time in the last few days Jon had been brought to meet with Father privately in his Solar.

Then to make matters worse after father and Jon had left she had heard Arya telling Bran about how Jon was talking about becoming a Knight. She had wanted to scold her sister for telling such lies. A nature born child as a Knight, it was against how things were. She had taken solas as her mother was present and would correct her sister, however her mother had only said that it was a possibility and that nothing was decided yet.

She couldn't understand why her mother had said that, and the only thing that made any sense was that her mother was trying to be nice and not be rude. Knights were sworn to The Seven to uphold honor and virtue, and nature born children they… They were by their very nature dishonest creatures, Septa Mordane had explained it to her and Arya many times. This was all just so confusing.

* * *

Jon took one last look at the scroll that had appeared before him earlier when he had entered the codex tower before his 'training' session with Ser Rodrick to make sure he had understood at least some of what it said, hopefully better than he had the first time he read it but he was not certain. It was a little confusing to him how everything went together. He thought he had at least understood the principle of how 'damage' and Hp worked, at least to some extent. When he struck an opponent there would be damage done. That damage was calculated off of the base damage of the weapon he was wielding, his stats, his skill points in that weapon, the armor the target had be it skin, cloth, plate, or an animal's hide, and a few other things that seemed to only affect specific instances like if they were on a ship, how much experience sailing they had, actively swimming in water, if they were fording a river, riding on horseback, how tired both were, and Morale. All in all he understood what affected the final number and he knew the higher the final number the better. However while he was skilled in arithmetic this was beyond him, so how all the numbers went together he could not even begin to understand.

His chance to hit was also determined by things according to the scroll; his skill level with the weapon, his stats, the opponents stats, for things like arrows cover was important, the environment, if either him or his target was mounted, or if they were moving, even the distance between him and his target.

Overall it was all just to complicated. Annoyed he swiped the scroll away. There was no way he could figure out how all of these numbers worked well enough for them to be helpful especially because as he had learned as soon as he had started his training with Ser Roderick he had been unable to activate the pendant and enter the Codex Tower.

He had been brought to the Codex Tower without intending to when he had entered the training grounds and the scroll he had just reread appeared before him at that time but as soon as he had swiped it aside he had returned to his training with Robb and Theon without being able to stay in the tower, and was unable to return to the Codex Tower when he touched his pendant after that. Even when it had been Theon and Robb sparring and he and Bran were just standing off to the side watching.

Thus as soon as Ser Rodrick had called an end for the day he had grabbed the pendant and been sent right back to the tower and ignoring the notification table had called out to the Thing angrily demanding to know where he could find the message from earlier. The Thing had a smug look on it's face as it led him to a small bookcase, that clearly had not been there before, underneath the map of westeros. The bookcase only had one book on it's selves and when he touch it the scroll that appeared had been labeled **Walkthroughs** with the only one being present having been **Combat**. It had been most frustrating reading the notification again and then again for a third time to see if it made any more sense. Yet even for the third time being read he still didn't think it made any more sense then the first time. Or at least nothing that would have changed their training for the day…

While he had beaten Robb and Theon in their sword fights as usual, well and Bran too but the younger boy didn't count really, Theon had easily bested him when it came to archery practice as usual.

Turning around he shot a look at the Thing who was just standing off to the side impassively. Striding over to the notification table he touched it and watched the first scroll appear.

 **Daily Quest Complete**

 **Winterfell**

 **Train under Sir Rodrick alongside Theon, Robb and Bran**

Swiping it quickly as that he knew that was done he ground his teeth a what replaced it.

 **Daily Quest Bonus Failed**

 **Winterfell**

 **Best Theon and Robb during training**

Swiping away the message in annoyance, he proceeded to reach up grabbing the pendant around his neck when no new messages appeared.

Reappearing in the training yard he noted that Theon had just said something to Robb but he couldn't remember what it was, or if he had really even heard it to begin with.

Theon then turned to him, "What about you Snow? Interested in finally having a few Snows of your own?"

He bit back the reply that was on the tip of his tongue, noting the odd look that crossed Robb's face as if he was thinking deeply about something. Ignoring that he shot Theon an annoyed look, "Is that how you plan to waste your only day this sennight were we don't have lessons with Maester Luwin?"

"Spoken like a maid, Snow. You still willing to join me Stark, or do you want to play around with the Snow?"

For a second it looked like Robb was about to angrily say something at Theon, but he managed to bite back whatever he was about to say, "How do you plan to spend your day then if you are not going to Wintertown Jon?"

Oh how that hurt in a way he could not even begin to explain. Robb used to call him Snow, just like they called Robb, Stark, and Theon, Greyjoy. The last few days Robb had taken to calling him Jon, because Lord Stark had very insistently explained that he was a Targaryen, that his parents were married he had the cloak his mother had been cloaked in, and she had died naming him a Targaryen. Lord Stark had no idea how it had happened, and despite his dream about his parents all those days ago he didn't really know his thoughts on the matter either as as much as he wanted that dream to be real a treacherous voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him that he did not have the ability for prophetic dreams... But this, the fact that he was no longer just Snow...

It made him feel empty. All his life he had wanted to be a Stark. And while he might have been a Snow there was always a chance, that he could prove himself a Stark. Now though, now he never could be a Stark and he felt like a part of himself had died when he learned that. It was made all the more painful when Robb continued to point it out, even if he knew his brot-cousin did it to be more respectful.

Shaking the thought away before more annoyance could build up, "I was thinking about going for a ride, and coming back with something for the kitchens."

 **Save vs. Charisma +2 (6)**

 **Convinced Robb**

 **Save vs. Charisma -7 (12)**

 **Failed to Convince Theon**

Robb seemed to visible relax at that and for a moment he had to wonder if Arya wasn't the only person he had worried the last few days.

"With your shooting you mean maybe coming back with something for the kitchen, unless you are going looking for roots and herbs."

He shot Theon a glare while Robb chuckled, "Well if that is what you think Theon, I guess I will have to tag along with Jon just to make sure."

He shot Robb a look as well, "I am a better shot than you Stark."

He ignored the vibrating pendant as Greyjoy cut in laughing, "All the more reason for me not to waste my time then."

"Than how about we just wait for you after your whore Greyjoy? It's not like it will take you long."

 **Theon Greyjoy**

 **Rep. change (-1)**

Theon's face darkened as he glowered at him, though Robb let loss a deep belly laugh, "I'll be spending all night with a woman Snow, something you will never get to do. No one will want to sleep with a poor bastard son of a Lord."

Anger flared as he shot back, "A Stark bastard is still better than just some ironborn hostage."

 **Theon Greyjoy**

 **Rep. change (-1)**

 **Theon Greyjoy**

 **Rep. change (+1)**

He felt the pendant buzz and as Theon had shot him a glare and Robb a glower when he did not stop laughing, before swiftly turning around and walking away he almost grabbed it. He knew what it would say, he had let his anger get the better of him and now there was no way Theon would be going on the hunt with them. So there went his daily quest rewards for the day.

"Well we don't need him anyway. Besides there is something I want to talk to you about."

He shot Robb a look, wondering what that odd expression on his bro- cousin's he reminded himself face meant.

* * *

Taking one last dismissive glance at the crumbling ruin behind him, he swung around on his horse to continue his trek up the kingsroad. Honestly the state of Moat Cailin had not been very encouraging for his reasons for travelling north.

He had come North to make Ned his hand and damn it the first castle they had come upon after entering the North was little better than a ruin. His bitch of a wife had made sure to mention it every damn moment since they had laid eyes on it. Going on and fucking on about how her father would never let that happen to a castle under his command.

She had a fucking point to, but he didn't need someone as his hand to make sure every castle is all pretty and nice. He needed someone to fucking rule, someone that will tell him when he fucked up. Ned always had, even when it came to those damned dragonspawn Ned had argued with him until his friend had just fucking up and left Kings Landing to try an find Lyanna rather than continue arguing.

He needed that now. Jon had spent his time as Hand cleaning up the mistakes he made, as Jon had always done when fostering them. Now… Now he needed Ned. He needed the man that would stand up to him and tell him he was wrong even now that he wore a crown. He needed the Ned that used to box his ears when he was being an obnoxious brat at the Eyrie. Oh he would hate it when Ned did argue with him he was sure, but he needed him to do it…

Heaving a sigh he pushed his mount forward, wishing that they could make the same time as that rider that had ridden North from Moat Cailin that morning but no the Royal wheelhouse had broken down twice already and that was on top of how slow the damn thing moved to begin with.

With any luck though by the time they arrived in Winterfell their time in the North would toughen up Joffrey . The little shit was far too much like his mother, in the end nothing more than a wimpy spoiled brat. Again the thought presented itself that if he had taken some interest the boy might not be as pathetic as he was but everytime he looked at the boy's golden hair and emerald eyes he felt sick. His children were supposed to have dark black hair and sharp grey eyes…

If nothing else maybe he could make sure his grandchildren could follow in the path he wished his children had, gods knew that any of Ned's daughters would be far better than any of the Westerland girls that Cersei kept throwing in front of his son. The boy might be a pathetic little shit, but there was no way he was going to inflict a women like his mother on the boy, He refused to be that horrible of a father.

* * *

"Do you think father would have taken it as an ill omen if we had brought back that stag you missed?"

Robb's words as they had reentered Winterfell through the Hunter's Gate with a brace of rabbits between them had brought a glare from him though the severity had been drastically diminished when he snorted at the jest. It had been good for them to have gone out like they did as it had cleared the air so to speak.

Though Robb's declaration that Robb thought he would make a good King had caused him to feel very uncomfortable for most of the hunt. Then there was the part about his name...

He had enjoyed it though, the time with his brother, even with the awkwardness he had truly enjoyed it. Though with the number of times his pendant had buzzed he was concerned at what he would find now that he was back in his room and he had been very hesitant to grab his pendant and go to the codex tower. He did not need another surprise like his quest earlier to leave or die. Laying down on his bed he slowly reached up and grabbed the pendant, and watched the world fade away.

The first thing he noticed was that the notification table was almost overflowing with scrolls. The second thing he noticed was that the Thing was back and glaring at him.

"I have warned you before that notifications should not be ignored till later."

Shooting it a look he bit back, "You have never said anything of the sort, all you have done is make a few snide comments about how long it takes me to check on what appeared."

"Well boy you should have taken some of my _snide_ comments as the advice you so so clearly need as you are too slow to pick up on things yourself. You will understand when you check your notifications."

The Thing's toothy grin and smug tone made him want to curse at what his not showing up on time caused, and for a moment a shot of panic swept through him. Pushing aside his annoyance he went over and grabbed the top scroll on the pile.

 **Speech skill raised**

 **22 → 23**

He brushed that aside without a second thought. He didn't know what the purpose of his speech skill raising yet was but at this point he didn't really even care.

 **New Mission**

 _ **A Beloved King**_

 **-Become King with the backing of at least 5 kingdoms declaring for you**

 **Rewards: +50 Rep all Houses that declare for you, +15 rep all Houses that do not declare for you +1 Charisma**

 **Accept: yes/no**

He had hit no before it had really even registered what the mission was asking, and his earlier annoyance gave way to true anger. Though this directed at Robb for his careless tongue, as he knew why this Mission had appeared.

This was here because Robb had said that he thought Jon would be a good king, and that he would follow Jon if he ever tried to take the throne. He had originally thought it was a poor jest and and responded in kind, but Robb had been almost ernest in the defence of his statement that it had made him uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked at the nex scroll to show up and his eyes widened.

 **New Quest**

 _ **Waskally Wabbits**_

 **-Before time runs out kill the sighted rabbit 0:00**

 **-Bonus Rewards added for each extra rabbit killed**

 **Reward: +75 exp**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?,?,?,?**

 **Accept: no**

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he turned and glared at the Thing, "Is this what you meant?"

"I'm merely a _snide_ bit of magic boy, what do you think?"

Well that was it from now on he would have to awkwardly grab his pendant in any situation that he might think could cause a quest just in case.

Swiping no to get that abject failure out of the way he swallowed back his annoyance as the same message appeared. Turning to look at the Thing he was mildly surprised when it responded before he said anything, "Every Time so see a critter worth killing while out on a Hunt that will show up, until you accept it. Then it will start counting your kills."

That meant there would be five of these quests and likely one for that stag they saw. Swiping that quest aside another skill level showed up.

 **Riding skill raised**

 **20 → 21**

The scroll that followed that however did draw his attention.

 **New Quest**

 _ **What's in a Name**_

 **-Meet with Lord Stark before leaving Winterfell and find out the story of why you were named Jon**

 **\- Convince Lord Stark to tell you what your mother named you**

 **Reward: +500 exp, New Name**

 **Accept: yes/no**

He couldn't take a breath to calm himself this time. This was not like the other time Robb had said something foolish and he had gotten a mission...

This meant Robb's flippant comment about how Jon seemed an odd name for his mother to have named him was more true then either of the two had thought.

Slowly he pressed yes to accept as he blinked furiously. His whole life he had been Jon Snow and for the last few days he had found out he was not a Snow, and now he wasn't even Jon anymore.

He… he would get answers from his Uncle tomorrow, and… and he would demand to know why he had not been told when his Uncle had told him the story of his birth. Instead having his Uncle phrase it like his mother had died before naming him, and thus it had fallen to his uncle to name him Jon.

Swiping aside another stupid rabbit quest he frowned at the next one to appear.

 **New Quest**

 _ **An Ill Omen**_

 **-Before time runs out kill the sighted Stag 0:00**

 **-Bonus Rewards added for each extra Stag killed**

 **Reward: +250 exp**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?,?,?,?**

 **Accept: no**

Swiping it and the next two rabbit quests as well as another level raised for riding aside he got to what had to be the last scroll for today.

for the larders you killed yourself

 **Bonus Daily Quest Complete**

 **Winterfell**

 **Bring back something**

 **Reward: Recipe for Rabbit Stew**

Well that was decent, but underwhelming after that stupid timer on the quests of a hunt as well as those quest about becoming king and the fact his very name was a lie.

Stopping for a second he turned slowly he looked at the history bookcase. What else didn't he know about his birth and while the Thing had said nothing he had not already learned would be in there, but maybe there would be something he heard but did not realize was important...

* * *

Setting down the letter safely into his desk drawer before carefully sealing the desk shut, the captain of the Twirling Dancer couldn't help but bask in the bounty that had come his way. When Magister Illyrio had come to his ship asking for him to depart today just to deliver a message, rather than wait for the rest of his cargo he had initially refused.

Then the Magister had calmly handed him an overflowing bag of shiny gold coins and a few gems, he had quickly agreed. There was more in the bag then he would have made in his next three voyages. The spices that he had been planning to sell to House Hayford might cause some problems with them not being delivered but, there was far worse things that could happen to his reputation than one too small delivery.


	6. Makings of a Plan

First there is a poll up, and just to clarify the poll is what you think his name is in this story, not in the actual story and definitely not what it is in the show. Lastly I could get every vote for one name and it still won't change. (The only way it would matter is if everyone voted for you know the name I picked) I have already picked it.

Secondly, I oppose the theories that there are 'Secret Targaryens everywhere you look', 'Surviving Kingsguard from the Tower of Joy'. Yeah there are Bread crumbs that could prove those things true… But that requires that you trust anything Martin wrote, and hell he kills people and they don't even stay dead. Who can trust a man after that.

Remember I own nothing in the A Song of Ice and Fire universe.

Chapter 5: Makings of a Plan

Brushing the sleep from his eyes Jon took a deep breath, and thanked the Old Gods that he had taken the time last night to look over everything he could about the rebellion. It had given him time to cool down and realize one very important thing about himself.

His family has a bad habit of acting impulsively. His Uncle Eddard might be the exception, but his parents and his uncle had been very impulsive. His parents running off together, and his uncle rushing off to King's Landing to demand the Prince turn himself over…

How much of the rebellion can be laid at their feet for that?

How would things have been different had his parents not run off together? Would he have been raised with his half siblings in King's Landing? Would Rhaegar's first wife and her children hated him and his mother? Or would they have been like Arya and Robb? Or would they have treated him like something else altogether, he had heard that bastards are more common in Dorne.

And if his Uncle had not rushed to King's Landing how would things have changed? If Rickard had only demanded his daughter back would that have started a war as well? King Aerys was mad so there was just too many things he didn't know to know for sure.

All he did know was that they had been impulsive, and it had lead to nothing but sorrow for everyone around them till it finally culminated in their own deaths. The same would not happen to him. He will make sure to think before he does something foolish…

Like when he had gotten the quest about his true name last night and he had felt so enraged that everything about him was a lie even his name. He had wanted to march straight to his uncle's bedroom and demand to know what his name really was. But now was not the time to act like his uncle had, his family's failings would not be his own.

Reaching up he grabbed his pendant, he had had enough introspection last night and now was the time for action, starting with checking his daily quests.

As the Annex Tower formed around him he reached for the notification table, absently noticing the planning table complete with a map of westeros that had appeared last night. It's map was mostly blank but the area around Winterfell. It seemed to only show places he had been unlike the map on the wall that showed all of Westeros and even some of the area past the wall and most of Essos. However what it did show was in much greater detail.

Grabbing for the single scroll that was on the notification table he was not pleased by what appeared for the daily quests.

 **[Daily Quests]**

 **Winterfell**

 **Winterfell**

 **\- Train under Sir Rodrick alongside Robb, Theon and Bran**

 **\- Attend Lessons with Maester Luwin**

 **\- Visit the Horses in the Stable**

 **\- Present Your Idea to Lord Stark**

 **Rewards: +10 Rep House Stark, +4 Rep Eddard Stark, +100 exp, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **Learn something new House Targaryen from Maester Luwin**

 **Get Lady Stark's opinion on your Idea**

Pursing his lips as he tried not to scowl. The pendant was mocking him incessantly. He had only just last night promised himself he would not be impulsive. But now the Pendant wanted him to present an idea that he only had the vaguest of ideas about.

Biting back a sigh he shot a look around the area looking for the thing, finding nothing he went over the quests. He could easily get the other three as he was required to be at Training and Lessons, and visiting the horses would not be too out of character. Asking Luwin about the Targaryens might be difficult but he could manage it for a bonus, as for presenting his idea well he would have to think about it.

Pushing his curly hair off his face he left the Tower thinking that this would be a long day. Before it started he would had to get himself some breakfast.

* * *

Slowly placing the his glass on his desk he reread the report that had been delivered by one of his girls that the King had finally crossed the neck. It was amusing that the king would run off to his old friend Stark after the old fool died, but there was of no real consequence as there was no better choice for his plans at least.

With the honorable Lord Stark replacing Lord Arryn as Hand he would have one less set of eyes watching him. The fat fool had unintentionally given him a boon in that regard after he had little Lysa poison her husband.

He smirked as he thought of how foolish Stark will be while he is here, who's plot would spell the end of Stark is something he had spent a good while thinking about since the King had gone north. It would be fitting that the lesser king brought the lesser Stark brother south to die, after the real king had killed the real Stark. With that everyone that dared touch his Catelyn would be dead, and she would be his like she always should have been.

* * *

Jon watched as the Annex Tower swirled away bringing him back to the training yard where he had just completed his morning training before an interesting thought had crossed his mind. He had looked at a few of his family's profiles back when the Thing had explained things to him, and he had learned a few thing about people he had never known before.

His original thought was to go through everyone in Winterfell but that wouldn't actually ne helpful as there was no way he would remember everyone, so he had decided to go with the easy way of doing things. Just checking as soon as he interacts with people so when he had gotten done with training he had checked Robb, Theon, Bran and Sir Rodrick and it had been rather interesting, and he had learned some very important things.

He had started with Sir Rodrick and that was when he had learned likely the most important thing so far about this magic.

It had started very much like the few others he had seen the first time.

 **[Rodrik Cassel]**

There was a portrait of him, though he did look a few years older and more grizzled then in his picture, but he figured that was because he could not remember the last time he had seen Ser Rodrik not in his armor.

 **Rodrik Cassel has had three wives and they have given him daughters but the only one still alive is his daughter Beth Cassel. His brother Martyn Cassel was slain at the Tower of Joy attempting to save the Lady Lyanna Stark. With the deaths of his wives and brother it left him his daughter and his nephew Jory as the only members of house Cassel still alive.**

This had been hard to read. There was nothing there he didn't already know, but after his thoughts last night about what he would do this was just another push to go speak to his Uncle.

 **Reputation (19)**

 **Rodrik Cassel thinks that Jon will eventually be an excellent swordsman, and that it is a shame that he is a bastard as Jon will be a good man one day.**

 **Trainer: All Axe, All Sword, All Hammer, All Maces, All Bows, Spear, Jousting, Sword and Shield, Two-Handed Weapons, Single Weapon**

And that had lead to his question. What was a Trainer?

Thankfully the Thing was actually being helpful so he now knew what that meant. He was able to assign himself one trainer at a time. This trainer would be able to give boosts to skills that they were a trainer for, it was a little shaky on when the trainer would give those boosts. Though it seemed they would also give a boost to exp gained from using their skills. He had quickly added Ser Rodrik as his trainer. Training in the yard had been on his daily quests the last two days and hunting used a bow so those would all get experience boosts with Ser Rodrick as his trainer.

Deciding to check one more thing before making a final decision about having Ser Rodrick as his trainer he quickly opened up another person's page.

 **[Maester Luwin]**

There was a portrait of Maester Luwin in his grey robes with the little grey hair he had on the sides of his head.

 **Maester Luwin is a Maester of the Citadel in the service of House Stark of Winterfell. He helped deliver all of Lord Stark's children and has been the teacher of of all of of those children as well as Lord Stark's wards Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. He is on of the few Maester who gained his Valyrian Steel Link, the link in his chain for learning about the higher mysteries, or magic. This has caused him to be overlooked for advancement in the Citadel.**

He had to reread that section twice before he could wrap his mind around what it said. When he did he felt annoyance well up within him, who did the leaders of the citadel think they were to dismiss anyone who studied magic as unworthy of advancement. He even held proof that magic exists in his very hand… Then he remembered the times that Maester Luwin had said magic no longer existed, that he believed races like Giants and the Children of the forest once existed but no longer. For a second he thought about it and realized when he was done with what he was currently doing he would check what he knew about the citadel.

 **Reputation (21)**

 **Maester Luwin thinks that Jon Snow is a good lad, and has tried to teach him the skills that would be needed to travel as at least a sellsword. Intellectually knows it would be ill advised for Jon to stay at Winterfell in the case of succession issues but wishes for more then the wall for one of the children he helped raise.**

That had left a rather light feeling in his chest. He knew despite all the years that Maester Luwin had lived in the North and all he taught about the Wall, Maester Luwin himself didn't seem to hold the current people there in high regard, so to know that Maester Luwin had been trying to get him to do something else with his life touched him deeply.

 **Trainer: Alchemy, Herbology, Binder, Longsword, Sword and Shield, Bow, Animal Skills (Ravens, Cats), Speech, Finances, Cartography, Celestial Navigation, Appraise, Music, Riding (50)**

However the skills he offered stopped him dead in his tracks. Why did Maester Luwin have combat skills to his Knowledge Maester Luwin had never once been in the yard or even picked up a weapon. It left question he didn't have answers to about who Maester Luwin was before he became a Maester.

Still that did not change his earlier decision and he quickly added Ser Rodrick as his trainer. He figured that was a good start to the day at least. Though the Thing had explained he could only have Ser Rodrik as a trainer while he was in Winterfell as when he went south Ser Rodrik would no longer be available because only those with him would be considered possible trainers.

That had led to Robb next.

 **[Robb Stark]**

There was a picture of Robb with huge smile on his face staring back at him, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in some hidden laugh.

 **Robb Stark is the heir of House Stark and has been raised knowing such. He favors his mother's coloring though it is easy to see the Stark in his build and face. He is unsure of how he should feel about Jon's true heritage. He will always think of Jon as a brother but he is slightly relieved. While he knew Jon would never try to take Winterfell he has always worried that his future bannerman would prefer Jon to him due to his Tully looks.**

It was an odd feeling to know that Robb had in a way trusted him more than the bannermen of the North, but at the same time it was awkward to know that his brother had been jealous of him in any way.

 **Reputation (79)**

 **Robb thinks that Jon would make a good King and would vow the North to him if he could but he refuses to put his father in a position were Lord Stark would have to choose between his King and his blood.**

 **Trainer: Long Sword, Bow, Sword and Shield, Single Handed Weapons, Riding (50), Speech (50)**

It had been hard to read that Robb would really bring the North to back him if he wanted to be king, the very thought of fighting a war to put himself on the throne left a queasy feeling in his gut. There had been enough death because of him already.

That had led to the next person

 **[Theon Greyjoy]**

There was a picture of Theon with an unusual frown on his face staring back at him, his black eyes looked like storm clouds passing through the sky.

 **Theon Greyjoy is the only surviving son and heir apparent of Balon Greyjoy, and since his father's failed rebellion he has been a hostage of House Stark. He doesn't have many memories of his family besides his older brothers beating him and his mother and older sister who loved him. He is jealous of the the Starks because while they fight some they care for each other more than his family ever did.**

It was hard to figure out what that meant exactly.

 **Reputation (-10)**

 **Theon does not like Jon. He finds the boy's rigid honor obnoxious and sometimes Robb won't go have fun with him because of it. He also hates that the Stark family is more open to the Bastard then him a high born.**

That was annoying, to find out that Greyjoy disliked him mostly because the Starks favored their blood over a hostage.

 **Trainer: Long Sword, Bow x2, Sword and Shield, Single Handed Weapons, Riding (50), Celestial Navigation (25), Sailing (20), Speech (70)**

He had to call the Thing again to find out what the (x2) meant under the trainer heading. It had been a little annoyed at his 'stupid questions' but had explained that meant it worked the same as a normal trainer but gave twice the benefit. Such that if the use of a bow would get him a bonus 50 exp, having Theon as a trainer would would make that 100 exp. Still it was not worth it to change it from Ser Rodrick.

That had left only one person he was currently spending time with.

 **[Brandon Stark]**

There was a picture of Bran with thoughtful smile on his face like when he is about to climb something he should not, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in some hidden laugh.

 **Brandon Stark is the second son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catylen Stark, he has been raised as if he would be a Lord as Lord Stark felt it necessary after what happened to his father and elder brother. He favors his mother's coloring though it is easy to see the Stark in his build and face. The blood of his father and through him the blood of the First Man is powerful in Brandon Stark despite his coloring.**

That seemed an odd thing to say about Bran, what did the blood of the First man have to do with anything? And what did it mean that his blood was powerful? A chill passed up his spine as he thought about how the thing had said something about blood magic being used in the pendant...

 **Reputation (56)**

 **Jon is as much Brandon's older brother to him as Robb is. He currently finds the idea that Jon might go South conflicting. On the one hand he will miss his brother, but on the other it would be so cool if his brother went south and became a Knight.**

 **Trainer: N/a**

* * *

Jon slowly looked at everyone in Maester Luwin's Tower right now, Robb like him was listening as Maester Luwin told them about the current Lords of the Crownlands, while Bran sat over to the side going over his sums.

The Crownlands was so close to the topic of his family and currently Maester Luwin was talking about the current Lords of the Narrow Sea something that only made it even closer.

He didn't know if he wanted to ask more from the bonus quest or a true desire to learn things about his family but that seemed to be a thing with some of the quests he got. It was like the pendant was giving him quests that were things he wanted to do even if sometimes he didn't know he wanted to do them till he read the quest.

"House Celtigar like House Velaryon is descended from the Valyrians. Though neither house was Dragon Lords like the Targaryens they still held power at the time of Aegon's Conquest for the same reasons they do now. They control most of the trade that travels from Essos to the Seven kingdoms, especially when trade must now pass them on the way to King's Landing."

He felt he had to ask they might not have been direct kin but he remembered at least at the time of the Dance of Dragons that House Velaryon had married into House Targaryen many times.

"Maester Luwin, what happened to House Celtigar and House Velaryon after the fall of the Targaryens?"

 **Save vs. Int (10)**

 **Save Successful**

Maester Luwin gave him an odd look at that which was nothing and the searching look Robb was giving him at that.

"I'm unsure of the exact actions taken against them for siding with the Targaryens. I believe the number of ships they were allowed to keep under their direct control was limited and some of their lands were given to Houses Loyal to King Robert."

Nodding slowly in thought he filed that away for later. It was unlikely he would end up near the Narrow sea if Lord Stark agreed to his idea but maybe on the way back to the North he could travel by boat and visit…

That thought was cut off by Robb's follow up question, "Do any of the current Lords of the Narrow sea side with The Mad King?"

Maester Luwin looked down in thought as he crossed his arms so that they disappeared into the other arm's sleeves, "I do not know for sure Lord Robb. Lord Monford Velaryon is the son of Lord Lucerys Velaryon who served as Master of Coin to King Aerys and went down with the Royal Fleet off the shore of Dragonstone during a storm. Lord Sunglass is young, too young to have been Lord during Robert's Rebellion though the name of the last Lord or his relationship to the current escapes me. Lord Bar Emmon is but a child, his Uncle was Lord of House Bar Emmon during Robert's rebellion. However, between the loss of the Royal Fleet and the Battle of the Trident his uncle, father and two cousins were all killed. Lord Celtigar I believe if the only current Lord of the Narrow Sea that served the Targaryens though he is older than most at this point."

It looked like he wanted to say something to them as he stared at both him him and Robb, though his thoughts were cut off by Bran, "What is the difference between the Lords of the Narrow Sea and the Lords of the Crownlands?"

Maester Luwin turned a pointed look at Bran, "You Lord Brandon are suppose to be practicing your sums right now."

When Bran had sheepishly looked back down at his work Maester Luwin had tutted at him, "The Lords of the Narrow Sea are part of the Crownlands but they are the Lords that are directly pledged to Dragonstone. That was the agreement that was made by Aegon the Conqueror when he declared himself King of the Seven Kingdoms and that the crown prince would hold Dragonstone. While the Crown Prince no longer holds Dragonstone the Lords of The Narrow Sea are still sworn to Dragonstone and Lord Stannis Baratheon."

He felt his pendant vibrate against his skin and fought the new urge to grab it do to what happened yesterday with his hunting quest, he figured it was just his bonus quest finishing and no reason to draw attention to the pendant right now.

* * *

Clenching her hands in her lap Cersei tried very hard not to yell at those fools trying to fix the wheels on the carriage again. How hard was it to fix something so that it didn't break down all the time. She had promised when they returned to the capital she would send for some competent people from the Westerlands and dismiss these fools that the Fool had hired from King's Landing. Though if even one of her children developed so much as a bruise from falling out of their bench when the carriage threw a wheel because of their inability to do their job satisfactorily she would have them all flogged before they were dismissed.

Though with How bad the road up here was she supposed it would not completely be those fools fault. Why the Fool wanted Eddard Stark as his hand when he had let his castles and even his roads fall to such disrepair burned at her. It was a direct insult to her father and her house and she knew it.

It was bad enough Arryn had gotten the position, that man had at least been a canny statesman, and a skilled Lord, something he had clearly not managed to impart into either of the children he had fostered. One of the many reasons she refused to even consider fostering Tommen. Her sons had to learn who they were to be and they wouldn't learn that from third rate Lord the Fool liked at that moment, they could only learn that from a member of House Lannister.

Shooting a concerned look at her Joffrey who was clearly bored of staring out at this desolate wasteland, she pushed down the cold fury at the Fool for his suggestion that Jeoffry go out and join him ridin in this disgusting muck. The Fool might be nothing more than a pig that enjoyed playing around in the mud and dirt but her Joffrey was prince and had an image to maintain.

* * *

Jon slowly made his way outside planning to use his time before the evening meal to get the part of visiting the horses done for his daily quest that way today he could get the reward for finishing his daily quests.

Though he had already gotten one good reward today already. The bonus quest had given him three things though one had made him very uncomfortable. He had gotten 50 exp. which brought his total up to 70/500 with the two rabbits he had killed yesterday, as well as +5 rep with Maester Luwin. Though it had also given him the quest of visiting the Narrow Sea Lords and while that is not bad, the name of the quest disquieted him. _The Stalwart_ was a name that made him think they might want to make him king and he just wasn't ok with that. He had still accepted the quest, but he would be cautious when he visited them.

Though as he neared the stables his concentration was broken by the sounds of a rearing and over the pounding of hooves he heard Hullen yell, "Get over here Hodor."

Putting as extra effort in his step he closed the distance to the stable as swiftly as he could but only caught the tail end of whatever happened as he saw the giant Hodor tenderly stroking the snout of a large white stallion.

Though as he came to the entrance of the stables Hullen had also noticed him, "What do you need Snow?"

He was surprised when that aggravation that he normally felt when someone in Winterfell called him 'Snow' didn't well up like it normally did. Instead he simple shook his head, "I just came to look at the horses, and heard a commotion Master Hullen."

He was surprised when Hullen snorted, "Nothing you need to worry about Snow. That horse is just like it's mother but Hodor has it under control just like he always managed Winter."

He vaguely remembered the Horse named Winter from when he was younger, it had been a strong mare that had...

Slowly pushing open the gate into the stable as he made his way towards the horse Hodor was slowly calming, "Was Winter a wild Horse?"

He noticed Hullen shake his head off to the side, "No, it was a right good and well trained horse. She just didn't like being locked up in the stables for too long and her son doesn't either."

He nodded absently at that fact as he neared the horse, only for Hodor to look at him.

 **Save vs Charisma (9)**

 **Save Successful**

Hodor smiled and gently pushed the horses head in his direction as he neared with a expectant, "Hodor."

"That boys likely the best at calming Horses in the whole North. It's a pity we will never manage to figure out how he does it."

He ignored Hullen's comment about Hodor as he reached out and gently stroke the side of the horse's face, "What's his name?"

"Lord Stark named him Ice, saying it was a fitting name for the Horse born from Winter during our last winter. Though I was surprised he remembered the Horse was here with- Never mind."

He felt his throat catch, as he turned towards Hullen, "As Winter had been Aunt Lyanna's horse?"

 **Rep Requirement (25)**

 **Requirement Passed**

Hullen shot him an annoyed look, "Aye boy. Lord Rickard gave her to Lady Lyanna when Winter was but a yearling when her betrothal to his Grace was announce. It was a pity she left Winter here when she went south, the horse might have been able to change everything."

His brows furrowed at that, "What do you mean?"

 **Rep Requirement (40)**

 **Requirement Failed**

Hullen just shook his head sadly, "Just wishful thinking boy."

He didn't really know where it came from when he replied, "Sorry, I just… No one ever really talks about her. I know things about Uncle Brandon and Lord Rickard but…"

 **Save vs. Charisma (12)**

 **Save Successful**

Hullen gave him a sad look, "She was a lively one boy, I doubt there is a soul in Winterfell that doesn't think it is a sadder place without her here. Even if we can see the echoes of her in your sister."

"Arya?"

"Aye lad."

He mulled that over for a second as he continues stroking Ice's muzzle, "I knew she used to ride but was Lyanna good with a horse?"

 **Save vs. Charisma (12)**

 **Save Successful**

"Hodor. Hodor Hodooor."

Hullen shot a look at Hodor as he cut the large man off, "Like no one I've ever seen. Many Lord thought she was exceptionally skilled so much that I remember one had called her part centaur."

He could feel the pendant vibrate against his chest as Hodor continued to quietly say his name.

Hullen seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Don't go causing Hodor any extra work Snow."

Without even a backwards glance Hullen strode out of the stables. Without anyone else present he turned back to the horse and Hodor.

Hodor smiled his thoughtless smile but for a second his eyes seemed to be focused intently on him before Hodor again gently started pushing Ice's head towards him, "Hodor, Hodor Hoodoor."

He was initially bemused before for some reason he felt his pendant vibrate. For a second he delayed before he grabbed the pendent under his tunic. It wasn't like Hodor would understand or be able to anyone.

As the Annex Tower came into being he saw a few scrolls on the notification table. Without missing a beat he reached out and grabbed one causing the scroll to appear in front of him with the first new notification.

 **Speech Skill raised**

 **23 → 24**

Brushing that aside as unimportant he was surprised at what appeared next.

 **Quest Update**

 _ **Leaving Her here**_

 **-Before leaving the North hear three personal stories about your mother growing up**

 **+First story (Master Hullen)**

 **-Second Story**

 **-Third Story**

It took him a second because there wasn't really anything that he thought counted as a personal story at least not in his mind. The only thing that fit mostly because it was directly before his pendant had vibrated was when pendant had vibrated was the story of some Northern Lord saying his mother had to be part centaur for how good she was on a horse…

Stil if that counted that would make that quest much easier. Maybe he should ask Ser Rodrick or Old Nan they should remember.

Swiping that to the side he was surprised at the next quest that appeared and as there was only one scroll on the left desk it was the last notification and the one caused by whatever Hodor had said…

 **New Quest**

 _ **Like Mother Like Son**_

 **-Convince Lord Stark to let you bring Ice with you when you leave Winterfell**

 **Reward: +50 exp, +5 riding, ?**

Swallowing he realized that he had something else to discuss with Lord Stark this evening.

He also realize he would have to keep an eye on Hodor… Something about how Hodor had looked at him made him wonder how much of a lackwit the man actually was.

* * *

Bran almost dropped the chunk of bread he was eating at what Jon had just asked. He wasn't the only one that seemed surprised either Robb was looking sharply at Jon, while Sansa seemed to be looking expectantly at mother, Arya was pouting at Jon and he knew that was because this probably had to do with Jon wanting to go south. Both Father and Mother though seemed surprised by Jon's question and while father was giving Jon a searching look his Mother merely looked surprised till she noticed that little Rickon had used the fact everyone was looking at Jon to try and fling the food from his bowl at Arya who was sitting next to him.

He noticed that some of the servants and smallfolk that were present were also giving the high table looks, that however was not as important especially now that father was talking.

"If you believe there is something that we need to discuss we can discuss it in my Solar after the meal."

He knew that Jon had meet with father a few times the last few days, and he knew that his mother had been present for at least some of them… Though having Jon ask for mother to be present seemed to have shocked everyone. It truly seemed to be something no one was expecting.

After a few moments where everyone started going back to their food and Theon joked to Jon about needing to meet with father again. He noticed that both mother and Robb were watching Jon out of the corner of their eyes.

* * *

Jon sank down into the offered chair in his uncle's Solar as his uncle and Lady Stark sat staring at him expectantly from the other side of the desk.

"What did you wish to speak about with us Jon?"

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, "Last time we talked you said we would have to come up with a plan to disguise me going south, and I had an idea I wanted to put forward."

Lady Stark's gaze switched from him to his uncle clearly having not hear about this. His uncle however brought his hand to his face as he sighed, "That was only yesterday Jon. When I said that I wanted both of us to think on it rather then bring forward ideas, not bring up every idea that comes to mind."

Resolutely meeting his Uncle's eyes he pressed on, "I said I wanted to see some of the places my parents had been, as while I can not ever see them I might see the places they had been. The last place on that list is the Tower of Joy."

He noted that his uncle's mouth had formed a thin line as he continued talking, "So there really is only one thing I can do to give myself a reason to travel south. One that limits the amount I would actually need to hide, and would allow me to travel more freely."

His uncle's eyes had narrowed, but it was Lady Stark that cut in, "You wish to travel south to visit places your parents had been? Like what?"

Meeting her eyes he answered, "Places where important things happened, Harrenhal, the Ruby Ford, Summerhall, places that are significant to their lives."

"And what is this Idea that would give you cause to travel all the way to the Tower of Joy? And remember Jon I do not take this as lightly as you clearly have."

His eyes traveled back to his uncle's, "Many men died outside that tower, some to save my mother and some to protect me. I feel I need to deliver their bones back to their families."

 **Save vs. Int**

 **Convinced Lady Stark**

 **Save vs. Wisdom**

 **Convinced Lord Stark**


	7. Honor's Price

Sorry I was gone for so long, I took a break from writing because I started DMing a D&D campaign and was world building during the time when I would normally be writing. I haven't finished with my world yet but I am ahead enough not to worry too much.

I own nothing in the "Song of Ice and Fire" universe or the Game of Thrones Universe.

Chapter 6: Honor's price

 _"And what is this Idea that would give you cause to travel all the way to the Tower of Joy? And remember Jon I do not take this as lightly as you clearly have."_

 _His eyes traveled back to his uncle's, "Many men died outside that tower, some to save my mother and some to protect me. I feel I need to deliver their bones back to their families."_

 _ **Save vs. Int**_

 _ **Convinced Lady Stark**_

 _ **Save vs. Wisdom**_

 _ **Convinced Lord Stark**_

Jon took a moment after his announcement just to take stock of both is Uncle's reaction as well as Lady Stark's reaction. Taking a deep breath as his pendant vibrated, knowing that grabbing it right now would not go over well with his Uncle, he ignored it hoping that it was not a quest of some kind.

His Uncle had definitely been put off balance by what he had said, clearly having expected something else entirely.

Lady Stark was surprised as well, she however seemed thoughtful as well. It was Lady Stark that spoke first, "Your idea has merit, but people will still talk and wonder why this is being done now."

His lips thinned having not actually thought of that. Taking a moment to compose his thought on the matter he noted his Uncle was now giving him a more judging look.

Slowly working through coming up with an idea on the spot all he could manage was, "The King is coming North to bring Lord Stark South as his Hand. Maybe it could be done to receive some goodwill from the Reach by returning Ser Gerold Hightower to his family. He was the Uncle of the current Lord Hightower, and that would make him Lady Tyrell's Grand uncle, and because he would be sending someone it would be best to make sure everyone returns home for proper burials."

His Uncle's lips pursed at the response, though he could not tell if he disliked the response or it was just because of the topic of discussion.

Lady Stark however tutted at him, "That would be insulting to the Houses of the rest of those that fell there."

He didn't really have a response to that so he stayed silent until his Uncle spoke, "My wife is right. The excuse you gave was a poor one. However your idea has merit."

His heart beat a little faster at that, as his pendant started vibrating so fast he had to wonder how it was not being heard by the others in the room.

He nodded, "Then what would be a sufficient reason to appease the House's of all those that died at the Tower of Joy?"

His Uncle frowned at him, but Lady Stark seemed to be relieved at his response for some reason, "It would not be for you to decide."

He pushed down the frown that started to form on his face at his Uncle's fast response, though he noticed Lady Stark place her hand on his Uncle's arm as she attempted to calm the rising tension, "Perhaps it is something that is best given time to be thought about. Your idea Jon was a good reason to travel, but the reason for you to take those actions must be thought of by Lord Stark or else others might see thru this ruse. Do you understand why that is?"

As he slowly shook his head Lady Stark shot a glance at his Uncle and ignoring his sour look turned back to him, "Well then let me explain."

* * *

Robb barely managed to restrain himself from shooting a long suffering look at Theon as he made his way towards Maester Luwin's Tower, and more importantly the Library.

He had planned to bring Jon up here after dinner to start doing something he had thought might be important when they had asked their questions during Maester Luwin's lessons but Jon had gone off with his parents to his father's solar again so he would have to start without Jon. He however had not really thought that Theon would start bugging him about going into Winter Town because he hadn't gone the other day and instead had gone hunting with Jon.

He did not know how to explain things to Theon, why he was spending so much time now with Jon rather then him, he could never tell Theon about Jon's true parentage. He also knew that Jon was planning on leaving, Jon might not have come out and said it but he could tell from little things. Just today when they had been in Maester Luwin's study he had caught Jon staring south out the window, rather then towards the Wall in the north. Though his sibling were still talking about Jon becoming a Knight he knew Jon would never do that, not really, Jon was to firm in his belief in the Old Gods rather then the New.

That had lead to his plan during Maester Luwin's lessons today, there were houses in the south that had supported the Targaryens during the rebellion and while he did not want anything bad to happen in might be good to know who they were so that if something did happen or if Jon's parentage was discovered he could possible find shelter with one of those houses.

"Come on Stark, whatever books it is you want to look at they will still be just as old and dusty whenever you go to them, so it's best not to keep the women waiting as their age will show on them more then those dusty leather tome in the tower."

He shot a withering glare at Theon as the last thing he wanted right now was some guard to hear Theon and report comments like that to his parents. Theon never seemed to understand that he could not allow comments like that in his company or his parents would be disappointed and angry with him, so he always took offense when he scolded the older boy for them. "Enough, I have something I wish to l know more about from my lessons today as I told you. If you wish to follow me and watch me look through books in the library you are free to but right now you are whining more than Arya when she is sent off for lessons with her Septa."

He turned away to ignore Theon's glare at that, as the older boy stalked off. He would try to find a way to make it up to Theon later.

* * *

Jon slumped onto his bed trying to not think about how his meeting with his Uncle and Lady Stark had gone, trying not to think about how his conversation with Rob had gone when he had finally return to his room long after sunset to find Robb waiting up for him. He tried not to think about how he had ignored his pendants constant vibrating all evening.

Finally almost fighting the urge to do so since dinner he grabbed the pendant around his neck and watched as the world slowly swirled away and he stood in the codex tower. His first thought was that he was glad the Thing was not here to say anything the second was that the table of notices was overflowing with scrolls.

Reaching out he tentatively grabbed at the pile and stepped back as the first scroll appeared in front of him.

Speech Skill raised

24 → 25

Tier I Speech Perk Unlocked

[Silver Tongue]

You find you have an easier time convincing people to your point of view as your understanding of people's motives has improved.

Make active Speech Perk {Yes/No}

Well that explained what the purpose of the [Other] skills was at least. He wasn't really sure what that meant from its description but if it helped him convince his Uncle to let him go south and to keep their family safe he didn't care. Quickly hitting yes he watched as that scroll disappeared to be replaced again by another scroll with the same upgrade.

Speech Skill raised

25 → 26

It did make him curious about if all the [Other] skills would get perks at the same time or if there would be more perks for the speech skill but that was for another time.

Completed Daily Bonus

Get Lady Stark's opinion on your Idea

Reward: +50 exp, +10 rep Lady Stark

It was nothing he did not expect, the only difference between it and asking Maester Luwin the question was this had given twice as much reputation. It was nothing big really and so very far from the most important thing that had happened at his meeting in his Uncle's solar.

Completed Daily Quest

Winterfell

Reward: +10 Rep House Stark, +4 Rep Eddard Stark, +100 exp (+25 exp Trainer bonus), [+3 riding/+3 Speech]

That gave him pause. He got a choice as to what skills he would want to raise? His first thought was to raise speech to get a better bonus to try and convince people… But it had only been today that he had gotten that perk and it did not seem like he would get another any time soon.

He wished he knew what his riding skill level was at this point… looking back around the codex tower he focused on the bookcase that was about him. He had never tried to open another one of these scrolls when one was already open, what would happen if he did, would it even open to begin with.

Steeling his nerves he walked over to the proper bookcase and touched one of the books. As the Status scroll with his picture appeared he looked behind him to see that the scroll with the quest reward option was still open.

Relieved he went back to searching through the status scroll till he brought up his [Other] skills. He jolted when he noted that his riding skill was at 22, with the +3 that would make it 25 which was the same as when his speech skill had added a perk. Did that mean he would get a perk in his riding if he picked riding over speech.

Determinedly making up his mind he walked back to the quest scroll and tapped [+3 riding]. For a moment he thought he might have chosen poorly when the scroll changed because it had nothing to do with riding, however then he noticed that it almost looked like more scrolls had appeared on the table.

Quest Objective Complete

Starting your adventure

\+ Create a reason for your traveling

It was at least relieving that that part of his deadly quest was completed, and with Robb promising to help him plan his route he only needed to find two companions. He had no idea how he was going to do that but he had decided during his meeting that tonight before he left the codex tower he would go through everything he could find on people he knew high born and low, all the guards and even some of the more competent members of Wintertown to see if he could find any that could work as companions.

However he knew as he went to swipe this scroll away that this was probably when the meeting started to go downhill…

New Mission

Laying the Guard to Rest

-Return Ser Oswell Whent' Body to his Family

-Return Lord Commander Gerold Hightower's Body to his Family

Reward: +25 rep House Whent, +25 rep House Hightower, +250 exp, ?

Accept Yes/No

Well that had not been what he had expected to show up. Still he hoped this meant that his idea would be used. Despite his Uncle not wanting him to go south at all.

It did worry him a little that this only showed the Kingsguard that had been outside the tower. He assumed though that it would mean that the Northamn that were slain would get their own mission. Quickly hitting yes he was not surprised with what the next scroll showed.

New Mission

Saviors Returning Home

-Return Lord William Dustin's Body to his Family

-Return Ser Ethan Glover's Body to his Family

-Return Ser Martyn Cassel's Body to his Family

-Return Fierce Theo Wull's Body to his Family

-Return Ser Mark Ryswell Body to his Family

Reward: +20 Rep with all Northern Houses, +400 exp, ?

Accept Yes/No

This was another mission that was definitely a good sign. Without much thought he accepted this one as well, they were his plan after all, and he couldn't help but think that even if his Uncle did not let him go south now he himself would do so eventually to set this right.

Though his joy was short lived with what showed up next.

New Quest

Family First

\- Explain to Lord Stark that what was said was said out of concern for Arya

\- Persuade Lady Stark that at present you are right and this is something that they can come back to in a few years

-Accomplish the above before leaving the North

Reward: Speech +5, Exp +200, +20 rep Lord Stark, +15 rep Lord Stark

Failure: -40 rep Lord Stark, -30 rep Lady Stark, -30 rep Arya

Accept Yes/No

Well he thought glumly that was a high order with almost no way he could possible accomplish. The last moments in his Uncle's solar going through his mind…

Lady Stark had started a brief explanation of the meaning behind certain actions which had transitioned into he putting forth the idea that the King might do something like put forward a betrothal for either Sansa or Arya.

His Uncle had not been particularly pleased with the idea, but had agreed that it was likely. He had made a little bit of protest that maybe that would be a good idea as the King might might see his mother in Arya and choose her and that wouldn't go over well.

There had been an argument as to if Arya would submit and do her 'duty' to House Stark, he personally though she would grab her own horse and try and run away. Something that only seemed to make the parallels between her and his mother even more pronounced to him. He didn't remember everything that had been said but he knew the last thing his Uncle had said on the topic had been, "If Prince Joffrey is half the man Robert was Arya would be happy."

They say his family had the 'wolves' blood as sometimes their tempers ran hot and the acted impulsively and he regretted that so soon after promising himself he would not act as such he broke his promise when meeting with his uncle.

"I wonder if Grandfather said something similar to my mother before she left."

His uncle hadn't yelled neither had Lady Stark in fact. Lady Stark had gone pale and he couldn't help but think that as bad as what he had said was, she might have understood his intentions. I for no other reason that up until he had been told the truth she had always despaired at how close they were. His Uncle though, for the first time in his life he knew what people meant when they said they feared his Uncle's anger as his Uncle had growled at him hom to get out…

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts for now. He would have time to deal with this, almost a whole month by Lady Stark's recognizing till the King got here.

Placing his finger on the [yes] he was glad when it transitioned over to his talk with Robb.

New Quest

Sea Ward's Eyes

-Prove you trust Theon by asking him to look over and advise you on how to bring the bodies of the fallen back by sea

Reward: +25 rep Theon Greyjoy, -15 rep House Greyjoy, ?

Failure: -15 rep Robb Stark

Accept Yes/No

That had been one of the three things that Robb and him had talked about after returning from his Uncle's Solar. Though to him it was the least important of the three.

The first thing that they had discussed had been why Robb had waited up to talk to him. He had been deeply touched to hear what Robb had done and how his cousin had hoped that the two of them could continue the project over the next few evening. Granted he hoped that that he would never need to know any of what Robb had been researching, but if the worst was to happen it would be useful to know what houses in the south supported the Targaryens. He really did not want to think that he would need to know any of it but if he did well Robb would probably have saved his life by thinking of it.

That had transitioned into him explaining to Robb what he had been talked about in his Uncle's solar. Robb had been rather middling in expressing an opinion of his words with his Uncle about Arya and Prince Joffrey. He had agreed that Arya would likely take it poorly, however he had pointed out that what he said was in a way cruel though well meaning.

They had mutually decided to drop it after that, though Robb had pointed out that while his plan for going South his plan on how to return the remains was almost non existent. This had lead to some thinking and various ideas before had commented on bringing them back by ship. He had shot that down saying he didn't know enough about ships and would have to just rely on others to make sure everything was done and that wasn't what he was suppose to do. Robb had looked annoyed for a moment before saying they could talk to Theon about it.

It had led to a short disagreement where he had pointed out he didn't really like Theon, and Robb pointing out that Theon had learned more about ships and running ports from Maester Luwin then they did, and while he might not like Theon, Theon was trustable. He had begrudgingly agreed but had explicitly said that all they would tell Theon was about him going south not anything about his true heritage.

Accepting the quest he noted that when the scroll changed this last time the table was clear again.

Riding Skill raised

22 → 25

Tier I Riding Perk Unlocked

[Apprentice Rider]

You have learned how to push your mount to greater speeds without going overboard and causing them to tire out quickly.

Make active Riding Perk {Yes/No}

Well that was interesting, not nearly as helpful as the speech perk but still. Accepting the new perk he turned towards the bookshelf which would let him look through all the information on people he knew.

* * *

Slowly setting down the report he had received from The Golden Tooth Tywin had to admit that while he had been annoyed when he realized that Lord Lefford had sent it by messenger rather then raven he now understood why.

While Baratheon had not said why he was going North, he along with everyone else knew it was to bring Stark south to be his Hand. While it was a slight against him, it was not one that was unexpected, nor one he thought the fool would even think of. No to Baratheon he was not slighting House Lannister he was merely doing whatever he wished. A bad habit for a King as Aerys had shown all of Westeros.

This letter from Lefford thought this was much more in depth then he expected, and carefully coached in the letter were warnings. That the King was going to be asking for more gold to fund some massive tourney that he knew Stark would not be able to talk him out of, especially not if Lord Arryn never could. More importantly was the carefully worded warning that his foolish daughter was letting her emotions get the better of her and Lord Lefford feared she might do something stupid because of this minor slight.

It was a pity that it had been his daughter that rose to such a high rank rather than his sons, they would have been better at keeping their emotions in check. Even the drunken wretch that his younger son was would be better with his constant drinking and whoring then Cersei was with her womanly emotions.

* * *

She knew she was not going to make it. She had tried but the warm place was still too far away and she would be birthing her pups any time now. It was time she found a place in this warm woods where she could safely birth her young.

She could hear the steady sound of slow flowing water not far off and was determined to make it there to birth her pups. All creatures needed water and flowing water was the best, so it would make it easier to find food creatures for her pups when they were young.

* * *

Rolling over as he wiped the traces of sleep from his eyes Jon shot a glare at the sunlight starting to peak over the horizon. With staying up late to talk to Robb he had gotten to sleep far later then was normal for him and he could feel he would be tired today because of that. It didn't help that he stayed in the codex tower for hours last night, as while he didn't get tired or hungry there as the world sat still… It left him feeling drained was the best way of explaining it. Not that the Thing was ever around to explain things when he wanted it to be.

Worst yet all the time he had spent in the tower last night had brought him no closer to figuring out who he could use as a companion. There was no one in Winterfell that he could use and he didn't think he could find anyone in Wintertown to bring with him in time, at least not one he could trust…

Now was not the time to dwell on that he would find companions somehow. He had to. If the Pendant would not make it easy he would find a way to do it himself.

As thoughts of the pendant came to him he grabbed at it from were it hung around his neck and let the world fade away and the tower form around him. Again like last night the Thing was nowhere to be seen, an annoyance as he still wanted to ask a few more questions about companions.

Walked over to the table with the new notifications on it and grabbed the only set of scrolls on it. As the daily quest scroll unravelled in front of him he noted that this time there was something that made him curse the fact that the Thing was not present… Again.

[Daily Quests]

Winterfell

Winterfell

\- Train under Sir Rodrick alongside Robb, Theon and Bran

\- Attend Lessons with Maester Luwin

\- Access the Language section of your Skills

Rewards: +10 Rep House Stark, +100 exp, ?, ?

Bonus Rewards

Find five houses along your expected route south that supported the Targaryens

Gain five rep with Theon Greyjoy

He stared hard at the scroll in front of him his mind thinking as fast as he could to try and decide what he would be doing…

The training with Sir Rodrick as well as lessons with Maester Luwin seemed to be a everyday addition while he is in Winterfell. Not something he would complain about as they were easy to accomplish and he got bonus exp due to having Sir Rodrick as a trainer.

That Third part though that was new… He scanned the tower one more time for the Thing. After he had called for it a few time last night he had come to figure that if it didn't present itself it was not going to come out and talk to him even if he wanted it to. That didn't change the fact that it had explained his Skills and Languages was not one of the categories. He would go over and look through the skills section in a moment to try and figure it out, but for some reason he really did not have much hope that it would be that easy.

As for the bonus parts of the daily well he figured he would get those easily. Robb wanted to go over more houses after the evening mean. As for the rep with Theon maybe he could try and get Theon's help. Having him and Robb asking for help would boost Theon's ego, and knowing Theon that would make the ironborn more agreeable.

Swiping the scroll aside he turned to make his way over to the [status] bookcase to see if there was a language section under skills.

* * *

Will stumbled passed a tree and his eyes darted around behind him. If he had been able to crest the wall, and every one of his brothers knew the wildings had been raiding over the wall for generation, then those things could and…

He jumped as a strong gust brought a cold chill down his spine as it howled through the trees. He frantically wiping himself around expecting to see Waymar yelling as those things tore him apart piece by piece but seeing nothing he turned back to running south. Away from the cold. Away from the wall. Away from those soulless blue eyes.


	8. Ancient Bloodlines

How is everyone doing?

Just a quick question, would you as readers like me to include a character sheet at the end of the chapter from now on?

Other then that there is a poll up on my profile.

A friendly reminder that I own nothing within the game of Thrones Universe.

Chapter 7: Ancient Bloodlines

Shaking his head as the light of the dawning sun started to cross his face Jon reached up to grab the pendant around his neck as had become his first action upon waking each morning. Not that it had really helped him the last few days.

Since the morning after the meeting with his Uncle he had not had any quest to do anything interesting, nor had he been able to make any progress with trying to talk with his Uncle since the meeting. It had reached the point were his cousins were starting to notice the rift that had formed between them.

To make matters even worse each day since then the stupid daily quest had the requirement on learning about the language section of his skills, and the stupid thing had not been around to give him any help. So other than a few minor bonus rewards he had not received anything for trying to accomplish his daily quests requirements. Not that the bonus' had not gotten him some good rewards. He got some rep with someone each time he completed a bonus reward ,some exp., and sometimes a skill up for an **[other]** skill. He also got more than a few **[other]** skill ups from doing the bonuses themselves as well as lessons and other things he had to do the last few days.

Total he had gotten 250 exp. bringing his total amount of exp. earned up to 495/500 he had expected the thing to at least appear when that had happened yesterday if for no other reason then to laugh at him but it hadn't. He had received some rep and a few skill ups, granted the skill ups had been limited to riding, speech, cartography from a lesson with Maester Luwin, and music from a bonus quest with Sansa where she had lost her high harp.

The only other things that had happened of note had been him and Robb working on the list of houses that would be safe, and him getting Theon to help him go over transporting things by sea. He had been upfront with Theon about how he did not particularly want to send back the bones by sea but it might be the easiest way to accomplish what he needed to. Theon had annoyingly preened about how they needed his help, but had eventually gotten around to helping them draw up a plan of how to get the bones to the closest port which by their measure would be along the Wyl river. Then he had spent one entire evening going over how to deal with the captains, how to find a captain from the area such as a captain from White Harbor for the fallen northmen, or one from The Arbor or Oldtown for Sir Hightower's bones.

It had taken an entire evening and Theon's insistence on playing up how they had to turn to him for help had nearly driven him to violence but he had managed to hold back if only by a little.

Most importantly though it had completed the quest he had gotten when Robb had brought up asking Theon for help. The reward wasn't bad however it had led to a little bit of confusion on his part. The +25 rep from Theon was a lot but kind of expected. The other two he figured must be related but he could not figure out how exactly they were related, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to. The -15 rep with House Greyjoy had almost been expected, more so when Theon had reluctantly admitted then he should not hire any captain from the Iron Islands and they would take the money and dump the bodies in the sea. It was the other 'reward' confused and set his hair on edge, 'Theon feels more at home with House Stark' he didn't rightly know what to make of it. It did however make an entirely different meaning to the loss of House Greyjoy reputation. He had however agreed to go with Theon and Robb into Town tomorrow evening for drinking and likely in, he hoped, only Theon's case whoring.

Shaking off thoughts of what he had done the last few days he focus instead at the tower room and made his way over to the table that would tell him if he was going to be unable to finish his daily quest again today.

 **[Daily Quests]**

 **Winterfell**

 **Winterfell**

 **\- Train under Sir Rodrick alongside Robb, Theon and Bran**

 **\- Attend Lessons with Maester Luwin**

 **\- Access the Language section of your Skills**

 **Rewards: +10 Rep House Stark, +100 exp, ?, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards**

 **Help Bran with the work Maester Luwin has given him.**

 **Find Arya in the Godswood after the evening meal**

It took him a minute to bite down the annoyance he was feeling at the stupid language section part of the daily quests. It was really starting to annoy him.

Taking a calming breath he focused at the two bonus objectives, they seemed easy enough. Helping Bran with his work should get him some rep. With Bran, some exp, and maybe a point in whatever Bran was having trouble with.

Finding Arya this evening was interesting, would she have some evening lessons she was avoiding? Not likely, as while she tried to avoid all lessons she could, she did not normally have evening lessons other then High Harp. He knew she wouldn't skip those as while she was not skilled with the harp, she did enjoy when Sansa played.

Closing the Scroll in front of him he rolled his shoulders as he grasped his pendent, the tower started to fade away as he prepared himself for what the day would throw at him.

* * *

She growled as she once again needed to pull the littlest one back to her. Normally she would have let the small one stumble off to die, it was far smaller than the rest of her litter and the cold and other dangers would kill it quick enough.

However the first time it had wandered off she had known she had to stop it. There was a need stronger the the worst hunger pains that had driven her to make sure the little pup was safe. Hunger was starting to get to her too, she would need to find another deer soon.

* * *

Pulling the thread taut as she worked to perfect the dark reddish furred wolf she was trying to stitch into the sheet she was working on, Lady Catelyn found that she again had stopped paying attention to her daughters sitting with her. It wasn't like she was ignoring her daughters it was more she was thinking about their future and not really focusing on them now. It seemed to have been happening a lot the last few days that her thoughts would drift back to thinking about the discussion she and Her husband had with Jon.

Sansa, her darling Sansa was still chattering about the dress she was making for when the Royal Family would arrive. That had been what had started her mind to wandering. Sansa was just being so earnest that she did not want to say anything that would crush her dreams for that dress. Jon's words from the other day had come back to her even if they had not been about Sansa.

"She wants what she wants, and if someone were to come along and offer it to her she would jump at the chance, consequences be damned just like my mother."

It had been uncalled for and had infuriated Ned, and herself as well. Arya was not raised like that, she had been taught the Tully words 'Family, Duty, Honor' and she understood them. Now though, days later, when her anger had cooled she could understand what he meant because Lyanna Stark had not been raised to run off with a Prince and start a war either. It was also to her at least, that while Jon might have been talking about Arya, his words actually were more easily applied to Sansa.

While their interests were different, her daughters themselves were actually very similar. While Arya might want nothing to do with being the lady she was and wanted nothing more than to learn how to fight and ride like a boy, Sansa wanted to be a southern lady just as much if not more simply because she had encouraged Sansa's desires and no one had really encouraged Arya's.

Which lead to her worry, it was more likely that someone would offer Sansa what she wanted then that anyone would offer Arya her desires, most prominently the Queen. The Queen had the power and the connections she easily could offer a betrothal with some Westerling Lordling, and that was if Jon was not correct and Robert didn't decide to try for a betrothal between the Baratheon and Stark Family. Either way though it would lead to the Lanasters having an unacceptable position of advantage over them, especially with the knowledge she had received from the letter she received from her sister.

The letter, the letter she had not yet shared with her husband, She had wanted to, but with how angry he had been about what Jon had said the last few days she feared how he would react. It would spell disaster for their entire family if they were to accuse the Queen's family of treason without hard evidence. She put the letter from her mind for now though, that was a problem for a different time. She would show it to Ned and explain everything as soon as he had calmed down, then together they would figure out how to deal with it.

Nevertheless the fewer children the Lannisters could gain easy access to the fewer potential hostages they could take if something happened, and her darling Sansa. Sansa would be a willing hostage if the set up a marriage for her just because her darling little girl was just too naive to realize the truth.

Focusing on her other daughter who was currently in the process of completely destroying the tree she was trying to stitch. Looking back Arya had clearly been the person that Jon was most concerned about during their discussion. He had brought up a few times how she was similar to his mother, something that really had only made things worse later. While he had said many things that were unacceptable during their discussion, in a way so had Ned once he had finally gotten angry. Though the last thing to be said truly was when Jon had said that he wondered if his grandfather had said something similar to his mother about King Robert when Ned had said something about how Arya would be happy if she was betrothed to Jeoffrey.

Now though, now her focus was on what had started the subject of Arya being like her good sister, and if they cared more for Arya or the advancement of House Stark. Jon's suggestion had been simple, he just thought that Arya would enjoy being fostered with a northern House where she could learn to fight. She had wanted nothing to do with even the idea of being parted with her children, now however…

Between her sisters words and finally calming down she couldn't help but think that maybe fostering Arya was not such a bad idea after all. She would bring it up with Ned in a more controlled manner then Jon had right after showing him the letter. Hearing Arya mutter something under her breath about rather being outside right now, she decided she would also have a short talk with Jon first.

* * *

Sliding into the chair across the desk that this younger cousin was using Jon figured after Bran's last over dramatised sign of exasperation this would be the best time to help Bran and finish up that bonus Daily Quest. Having already done his training with SIr Roderick and his lessons with Maester Luwin he figured it was all he could do until it came time to help Arya. However as soon as he was in the seat, before he could even think of how to broach the topic of offering help, Bran looked up and conspiratorially whined at him, "What is the point of this? It's not like I'll ever meet anyone that knows this."

Jon smothered a chuckle at the pout on Bran's face as he turned over the book to see the title, and the chuckle died in his throat as he felt the pendant vibrate against his skin. This was unfair with how simple it was, how had he not thought of this?

The inner debate over if he should address Bran now or wait till after he checked in the tower lasted less than a blink before his hand was around the pendant and the world around him started to disappear as the Tower shifted into place around him. The first thing he noticed was that the table of notices was only had a few scrolls but that there was a book on the table as well. The second thing he noticed was that the thing was over in the corner watching him.

"Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to help me?"

"There was no way I could help you without handing you the answer foolish boy, I had thought that it would take maybe a day or two. I had decided that if you were not smart enough to find out how languages worked within a tenday I would have to help, and I feared I would actually have to."

He bit back the bitter retort that was on the tip of his tongue and instead focused on the table and as soon as his hand touched the scrolls the first scroll message appeared in front of him.

 **Daily Quest Completed**

 **Winterfell**

 **Access the Language section of your Skills**

Well that was a relief not that he was going to address it much he swiped it aside as he went to read the next message.

 **Daily Quests Completed**

 **Winterfell**

 **Rewards: +10 Rep House Stark, +100 exp** **(+25 exp Trainer bonus)** **, +5 rep Bran Stark, +10 High Valyrian**

That was nice the unknown rewards were ok some rep with Bran was good and he assumed that the bonus to High Valyrian would be helpful, though as of yet he did not know how that worked yet.

Swiping the message aside for the next one he was not very surprised when the next one popped up.

 _ **You Have Gained a Level**_

 **Level: 2**

 **Exp: 120/1000**

 **HP: 13 → 19**

 **Strength 13**

 **Agility 11**

 **Vitality 13**

 **Intelligence 12**

 **Wisdom 12**

 **Charisma 12**

 **Luck 12**

 **Fate 12**

 **Thief Skills Increase**

 **Hide in Shadows 40**

 **Move Silently 30**

 **Find Trap 15**

That was great at least. Not really much had changed though. The only thing that really changed was his hp and the amount of exp needed for the next level, as the thing had explained in the beginning that his thief skills would go up each level.

Brushing it aside as while it was interesting he had not received any bonuses for gaining his first level, he was answered by a new **Walkthrough** labeled **Languages**.

He instantly brushed it away and walked over to the **Walkthrough** shelf and opened up the **Languages** section and began to read. If it took him this long to find out how these languages worked he would be damned if he didn't learn every single detail. Who knows he might even come up with a better answer for Bran then just you have to learn this because it is expected.

* * *

Looking out his window at the seemingly endless sea of white Lord Commander Mormont could not deny that he was starting to feel uneasy about his missing men. If it was not for Benjen going to Winterfell to try and beg some men off the King or any other Noble he could, he would be sending his first ranger out to find Royce and those two new fools he had to send with him to check on Craster for him.

He liked to check in on the man every once in a while, there was just something about the man that made his hair stand on end. It wasn't the fact he keep having children with his daughters and granddaughters it was something else he could not put his finger on yet.

At the knocking of his solar's door he turned around it was time to go over things with young Benjen again, it truly was a pity no one had spent more time teaching the younger Stark diplomacy before letting him go to the wall.

* * *

Viserys would have screamed at that impertinent fool for daring to even coming close to second guessing him, but he was a King and Kings did not scream at incompitent help. He should be having that fat fool killed but there were so few people in this savage wasteland of Essos willing to help him that he couldn't.. Yet.

It was almost as if the fool might be working with the false king and his lion whore. There was no other reason the fool would still want to marry off his sister to the barbaric savages. His sister was like her namesake reborn foretelling his return to glory of the Targaryen name.

No he would need to find other help to make sure it did not happen, his sister had magic and no army was worth passing up having magic in _his_ children's veins again. He would make sure of that.

* * *

As she placed down her needle after having just finished pulling the last stitch of that color taut in her embroidering of The Arbor's coastline, Lady Olena couldn't help but feel disappointed at the state of her family just from looking at the foolish girls she was stuck watching. Yes many of these girls were distantly related to her and were only here to seek her favor, but that only made their constant stream of embroidered roses all the more disappointing. As if she would show any favor to twittering fools that could not even think for themselves.

She did not have the time to deal with brainless fools, not even her own oaf of a son was exempt from her lack of favor. She did love her son and all of the grandchildren that he gave her, that did not change that all of them were disappointments. Just yesterday she had meet with a representative from Lys to go over a trade agreement without anyone else knowing at the time, it was just better for House Tyrell that way.

She had thought about bringing in Willas to the discussion as he would likely have to take her place once she finally passed, but she thought better of it at the last minute. She cherished her first grandson, and was immensely proud of him. She would never forgive that vile snake for what he did to Willas, however she was aware that Willas' limp was not as bad as he acted. Something that had to begin with only made her more proud of her grandson, who at the age of three and ten came up with a way to be able to surprise his lords in the future. However he had gone to far and now… Now the Lords of the Reach looked down on him, calling him the broken Lordling behind his back. No he had gone too far and that was his undoing.

Garlan was a different story, while Willas had taken to politics and thinking like a rose in the soil of the Reach, Garlan only had eyes for swords, war and lances. It was disappointing as he truly was skilled in all of his pursuits but all he wanted to do was play soldier. There was no ambition, and while he would lay down his life to protect House Tyrell he would never lead even the army he could.

Loras was a lot like Garlan in his level of martial prowess. That however was were the similarities ended because while Garlan has no ambition, Loras has too much. A flaw made worse by the fact he had none of the talents or skills needed to reach any of those ambitions. His plans were usually something like trying to get the king to divorce his wife for no reason and marry his younger sister. No the less said about her youngest grandson and his royal lover the better.

Margaery as the youngest and only girl was the apple of her eye. Even she, however, was not immune to the incompetence that seemed to be in the Tyrell blood. Her little Margaery had learned at her feet every lesson she could teach her granddaughter, however Margaery did not actually understand them. Yes the girl could do what was needed, but she could not manage think outside of the most basic of actions. She had not yet learned to adapt, but she thought she had the experience needed. She wished truly that Margaery would not have to learn, but she knew with the ambition of being Queen Margaery would need to learn how to expect the unexpected from people.

* * *

As he snuck into the Godswood for the second time this evening Jon wished that Arya's bonus Daily Quest had been a little more specific about when he had to meet Arya. He had come by the first time directly after the evening meal only to find out that Arya to have not arrived yet so he had gone looking for her. It had only been a few moments ago when he had heard one of the guards by the stable talking about how 'Arya Underfoot' had just snuck by carrying a bag of something into the Godswood.

He wished there had more to go on than just to meet Arya after the evening meal, like Bran's bonus Daily Quest where it had explicitly said he needed help during his lessons. Boy had that been a great bonus quest, with learning how the **[language]** skill works, which had not only finished off the daily quest finally. It also got him the **[Language]** skill **Walkthrough**.

The skill level was based from 1 to 100 just like the **[other]** skills however the only way to increase the "level" of the language skills is reading, talking, or writing in that language. In fact there was a gauge that showed how close they were to increasing their level. Right now they were sitting at:

 **Westerosi 47 63%**

 **High Valyrian 11 25%**

 **(Locked)**

 **(Locked)**

 **(Locked)**

 **(Locked)**

 **(Locked)**

 **(Locked)**

The thing had explained to him that the (Locked) languages were ones that he had not encountered yet. It had made him curious at what languages were (Locked) and he planned to keep his eyes and ears out for whatever they might be, but it's not like he knows what they are right now or anything. More importantly, the level of the language skill indicated his proficiency with that language, where 25 represented a common level of proficiency in the language.

All thoughts of language or lessons were driver from his mind when he found arya. She had a few pieces of leather armor much too large for her piecemeal all over her, and in her hands was a wooden training longsword that was so big for her it needed her to use both hands to hold it was swinging the sword against one of the myriad of ash trees in the Godswood. His mind went back to when he received the pendant from his uncle and he was told the truth about his parents, the knight of the Laughing Tree, and the war that followed. He wondered if it was a scene like this where his father had first found out his mother was the Knight of the Laughing Tree. He almost went to say something but at the last minute he decided to check Arya's character info and grabbed his pendant.

The tower had barely formed around him before he was off to the shelf he wanted. He noted the thing in the corner giving him a look he could only explain as the thing knew something he didn't know and wouldn't like. That was unimportant as he opened up Arya's info.

 **[Arya Stark]**

Arya is the youngest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark nee Tully. She dreams of leaving Winterfell and traveling south to experience the world sword in hand as she rides across every hill and learns about ever crevice in every mountain and valley. She wishes nothing more that to be a knight, and finds the lady like actions of her sister Sansa disgusting. She wants nothing to do with needlework or embroidery and while she has no talent for the harp she does enjoy hearing it played.

 **Reputation (90)**

Jon is Arya's favorite person in all of Winterfell after her father. She wishes sometimes that he would whisk her away and they could go on an adventure and become knights saving people and fighting evil.

 **Infatuation (26)**

It actually staggered him a little to think that his younger cousin who thought that he was her older brother, well half brother but still, was infatuated with him more then anyone else in Winterfell was.

Shaking his head as that was something he would deal with at a later point in time. Grabbing the pendant as the tower faded away he stepped forward from the treeline so that Arya could see him if she turned around, "What did that tree ever do to you?"

 **Move Silently Check**

 **27**

 **Surprise successful**

Without missing a beat Arya sun around and pointed the sword at him a defiant look in her eyes that seemed to scream she would attack with the wooden sword before she gave it up, "Who do you thi… Jon!"

Her face shifted to nervous and excited in a blink, "You are holding the grip wrong. You need to place your hands closer together right under the hilt, ike this."

As he walked over to rearrange her hand she muttered, "Well it's not my fault that nothing they didn't have a sword that fit my hand."

Smiling down at her, "Well they are made for men much older than you. I doubt Sir Roderick was thinking about someone your size trying to use them."

She pouted up at him, "It's not fair. I can fight better then the new guard Warren and he is a boy and older then me. Why can't I learn?"

Chuckling to himself, while making a note to check on this Warren, "Aye. This is a practice sword however, what you would need is a training sword, what what young boys are taught how to use. Not the practice sword fully grown men like Robb and I use. Even then you might be better off having one made specifically for your size."

Her eyes narrowed as she muttered, "I couldn't bring any light into the armory or then the guards would have known I was there. Why can't all the stupid wooden swords be for learning and the trained men just use metal?"

"I'll see if I can get one for you then."

 **Save vs Charisma -2 (1)**

 **Save Successful**

The words had barely left his mouth before he felt the pendant vibrate as Arya threw herself at him, "You will really help me?"

Better he helps then someone else help her learn and demand some kind of price from her he thought, "Of course, I did promise I would didn't I?"

 **Save vs Charisma -4 (6)**

 **Save Successful**

Arya didn't remove her head from his chest as she hugged him tighter, "I thought you were just saying that to get me to go away like Robb always does."

A knot formed in his chest at that, "I would never do that to you Arya that I swear to you. And if I can before I leave Winterfell I will have a real teacher for you."

He could barely catch her as Arya started to cry thanking him for everything, and how he was the only person in the family that understood. The thought of grabbing the vibrating pendant didn't even cross his mind as he cared for his younger sister.


End file.
